me enamoré de ti ¿y que?
by Uzumaki zoe
Summary: Se llamaba Gaara era hijo de un gran amigo de mi padre.Gaara como era de esperarse para mi estaba prohibido porque... un GaaHina contiene: Ooc, Lemon. entren y lean! n.n ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO SUBIDO.
1. Hablando de Gaara

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos - lalalalala- diálogos

De antemano agradezco los reviews n.n

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 1 – Hablando de Gaara*****

Se llamaba Gaara era hijo de un gran amigo de mi padre, pero él (el padre de Gaara) murió junto a su esposa en un accidente cuando él era pequeño y sus hermanos mayores Temari y Kankuro se hicieron cargo de él, lo criaron y cuando tenía la edad para cuidarse solo… bueno ellos hicieron su vida y Gaara la suya, se preguntaran como sé todo eso, y es que bueno Gaara aparte de ser el hombre más bello sobre la faz de la tierra como era "el gran amigo" de mi padre lo invitaba cada sábado a comer con nosotros y es que desde que mi madre murió yo me tuve que hacer responsable de mi Hermana pequeña Hanabi y bueno de mi padre también aunque él es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir lo bien que he afrontado la situación, pero bueno no nos desviemos del tema. Gaara como era de esperarse para mi estaba P-R-O-H-I-B-I-D-O y con letras mayúsculas, no porque estuviera casado, por eso lo llamaban "el soltero MÁS codiciado de la villa", tenía 25 años y yo 17 y la diferencia de edad era evidente, pero aún así no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando viene CADA sábado a mi casa para almorzar y es que como no sentirse así de vulnerable viendo esos ojos aguamarina con ojeras negras características de él (dice que son herencia) que le dan ese toque salvaje y a la vez sensual, su piel blanca de porcelana y sus cabellos pelirrojos como el mismo fuego me hacen temblar.

En mi escuela mis amigas Sakura e Ino lo encontraban "súper guapo" esa fue su definición para la palabra Gaara y se dispusieron a conquistarlo, ambas eran chicas "exageradamente" competitivas y me preguntaron si yo quería competir también.

**Ino:** Hinata ¿quieres competir con nosotras?

**Hinata: **no, gracias Ino- chan – contesté con dulzura

**Sakura:** de seguro yo ganaré, porque soy muy amigable

**Ino:** si de seguro frente de marquesina – dijo Ino muuuy molesta

**Sakura:** seguro que si, Ino-puerca – mi amiga aún más enojada

**Hinata:** ya basta! – se sorprendieron por mi actitud

**Sakura e Ino:** lo siento Hina- chan

Se preguntarán porque no quise "participar" en el jueguito de "seduzcamos a Gaara y haber quien es mejor", pues la respuesta es sencilla, no quiero desperdiciar mi oportunidad de tener algo con él.

***********

**N/A:** Bueno estuvo breve este capí, pero ya vendrá el siguiente, espero los reviews y gracias por leer mi fic n.n

**Nos vemos y Adiosito**


	2. el juego no resultó

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos - lalalalala- diálogos

De antemano agradezco los reviews n.n

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 2 – El juego no resultó*****

Nunca creí que Gaara- kun se fijaría en alguien como Sakura y menos en Ino, sé que soy su amiga, pero la verdad es que ellas dos son MUY inmaduras primero Ino que no quiere que Sakura esté al lado de Sasuke y bueno le propone jueguitos como el de ahora, no es que Sakura no ame loca y desenfrenadamente a Sasuke, pero no soporta que Ino le gané y sé que lo hace para ponerlo celoso, yo les digo como amiga que soy de ambas, que sus actitudes son de "niñas chicas", pero son tan burras que ni caso me hacen T.T y pues ya no se qué hacer con ellas.

Bueno el juego comenzó, se dieron 1 mes máximo de plazo para conquistarlo, los días pasaron y Sakura le llevaba ventaja a Ino, él aceptó salir con ella (Sakura) y pues está logro robarle un beso, cosa que a mí me puso muuuy pero muuuy celosa, pero bueno en ese momento llegó a la escena Ino muuuy enojada y comenzó a discutir con Sakura.

**Ino: **eso es hacer trampa – dijo furiosa

**Sakura:** no es trampa Ino-puerca – le gritó a Ino

**Ino:** claro que si frentona – gritaba

**Gaara:** ¡ya basta!, CALLENSE!, solo son un par de niñitas que no saben lo que quieren – dijo Gaara- kun enfadado (jamás lo había visto así)

**Gaara:** no sé cómo me pude involucrar en este tonto jueguito de ustedes dos – decía mi…, perdón Gaara con su cara roja, tan roja como su cabello

**Sakura:** yo lo siento mucho Gaara- kun – dijo bajando la cabeza avergonzada

**Gaara:** y no me digas mas Gaara- kun para ustedes dos soy Gaara- sama ¿entendido?- ambas asintieron

**Sakura e Ino:** lo sentimos de verdad no volverá a ocurrir Gaara- ku.. digo sama

**Gaara:** ahora váyanse- apuntó con su dedo para que se fueran

Y así hicieron se fueron por donde llegaron con las cabezas casi arrastrando por la vergüenza que sentían en ese momento, y otra vez se preguntarán cómo sé todo lo que pasó y es que Gaara- kun vive en frente de mi casa (para empeorar o mejorar mi situación) yo estaba en mi cuarto (situado en el 2º piso en una habitación que da hacia la calle) y escuche voces, entonces me asome y bueno ya saben lo que pasó.

Al día siguiente yo estaba en el salón de clases, aun no tocaban el timbre para entrar y ellas llegaron muy molestas la una con la otra, ni siquiera se miraban.

**Hinata:** chicas que les pasa? – les pregunté con inocencia

**Ino:** pasa que Gaara nos gritó – me dijo levantando sus menos en forma de sorprenderme

**Sakura:** si nos gritó, porque Ino llegó en un mal momento… - hizo una pausa para mirar a Ino – ¡y abrió su gran bocota! – esto último lo gritó

**Hinata:** Sakura no grites, no quieres que la escuela entera te escuche – tono de regaño

**Sakura:** lo siento Hina- chan – bajo la cabeza signo de que está avergonzada

**Hinata:** y solo por eso se van a enojar – esto lo dije parándome de mi asiento y mirándolas a las dos – ¡no entiendo como dos amigas se pelean por la atención de un hombre! – esto lo dije alzando la voz cosa que a Ino y a Sakura les extraño (sinceramente a mi también).

**Hinata:** son amigas ¡por Dios! Olvídenlo y ya - Sakura e Ino no dijeron nada y se limitaron a verme con extrañeza.

Dos días, dos días tardaron en reconciliarse y para mala suerte mía Gaara- kun creía que todas la chicas de mi edad eran como Ino y Sakura. ¡la vida no es justa a veces! T.T

*********

**N/A: **bueno ya termine el segundo capítulo si están breves los capítulos no se enoje T.T, es solo que quiero ir lento con esta historia n.n

De antemano agradezco los reviews n.n

**Adiosito y esperen el siguiente cap. **


	3. Burlémonos de la pobre Hinata

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos - lalalalala- diálogos

De antemano agradezco los reviews n.n

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 3 – Burlémonos de la pobre Hinata*****

Día sábado, mi padre invitó a comer a Gaara- kun a nuestra casa (¿se podía poner peor?), como era de esperarse era "comida en familia", como si mi padre me considerara parte de la familia, pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

Gaara- kun llego como todos los sábados (era costumbre desde hacía ya unos 7 años) a las 2:30 de la tarde, serví la comida y nos sentamos como siempre, mi padre sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, a su lado derecho Gaara- kun y del lado izquierdo Hanabi y a su lado yo.

No sé que estaba pensando mi padre cuando el almuerzo se convirtió en un jueguito barato de "burlémonos de la pobre Hinata".

**Hiashi: **y Gaara- kun tienes 25 años y aún no te has casado? – le preguntó con tono familiar

**Gaara: **bueno Hiashi será porque soy muy feo – lo dijo en broma y todos incluyéndome reímos

**Hiashi:** por favor Gaara eres un chico apuesto – pero mi hermanita lo interrumpió

**Hanabi:** papá es que apuesto le queda chico a Gaara- kun – mi hermana abriendo su bocota (suspiro) y es que a sus cortos 12 años es difícil de llevar y demasiado habladora

**Gaara:** Hanabi, onegai, me avergüenzas – dijo rascándose la cabeza

**Hanabi:** pero es cierto

**Hiashi:** yo creo que Hanabi tiene razón, además cualquier mujer estaría feliz de estar a tu lado – mi padre que alentador ¬ ¬.

**Gaara:** será porque aún no encuentro a una mujer que me comprenda y que me haga sentir feliz – al decir eso suspiré y me sonrojé, me encantaba su tono ronco de voz

**Hanabi:** creo que le gustas a Hinata Gaara- kun jejejejejejeje – a veces desearía que no hablara tanto

**Hinata: **¿Qué yo? N-no… co-mo crees H-Hanabi jejejeje – sentía mis mejillas arder

**Hanabi:** si te gusta, te gusta, te… - la interrumpí

**Hinata:** Hanabi harías el favor de callarte y comer – le iba a gritar, pero me contuve

**Hiashi:** Hinata es solo una broma de tu hermana – me dijo serio

**Gaara:** si Hinata, a demás tu hermana es muy simpática y tiene un gran sentido del humor – dijo mirándome, pero yo bajé mi vista al plato.

**Hanabi: **tan-tantatan-tan-tantatan (sonido de campañas de boda xD) Hinata se quiere casar con Gaara- kun – dijo mi amada hermana.

**Gaara:** sería una buena esposa – dijo él burlón (enojada)

**Hiashi:** si no te conociera Hinata, diría que estas celosa de que Gaara encuentre novia – uso su tono de burla conmigo odiaba eso.

**Hinata:** no estoy celosa y no me quiero casar con él – Gaara me miro y sus ojos reflejaban… decepción? – sin ofender Gaara- sama

**Gaara:** Hinata kun no sama – me corrigió

**Hinata:** si Gaara- sa… digo kun – me sonroje – con su permiso terminé (por fin), retiraré los platos para lavarlos – anuncié mirando a mi padre, este solo asintió

**Gaara:** Hinata, no puede ser que te enojes por una broma – si como no ¬ ¬

**Hinata:** no estoy enojada – claro como si mi tono de voz demostrara lo contrario

**Hiashi:** déjala Gaara, se nota que mi hija es una amargada – odiaba que me defendiera (ironía)

**Gaara:** ya lo creo Hiashi jejejejejejeje – si búrlense de mí, ¿por qué lo hacen? T.T

**Hanabi:** si pero una amargada enamorada de Gaara jejejeje, me salió verso si mayor esfuerzo jejejeje – otra vez mi queridísima hermana ¿no es un ángel?, si, pero uno con cuernitos y cola jejejeje.

Retiré los platos de la mesa, traté de ignorar los comentarios y no enojarme por eso, pero es que la actitud de mi padre y de Hanabi dejaron mucho que desear y no era que no me molestara la actitud de Gaara- kun, pero es que lo amo tanto que paso por alto lo que dice de mí, esa tarde Gaara- kun se fue a las 6 p.m, ya que mi padre le pidió ayuda para escribir unos documentos y tardaron bastante.

Esa fue la tarde mas vergonzosa que he pasado con la gran ayuda de mi querida hermana Hanabi, de mi pare y por supuesto de Gaara- kun, ¿mencioné que lo sigo amando después de la vergonzosa tarde que me hizo pasar?.

*********

**N/A:** bueno ya termine el tercer capítulo, reitero: si están breves los capítulos no se enoje T.T, es solo que quiero ir lento con la historia n.n

Con cariño agradezco los reviews de:

**Akasu**** Love Cristina****: **ten por seguro que Gaara ya no le presta ni la más mínima atención ni a Sakura, ni a Ino ¡de veras! y me alegra saber que te gustó y que no te importe que estén cortos los capítulos.

**Love Sephiroth****:**gracias por tu review ¡de veras! de seguro lo conquista, pero no adelantaré nada y en cuanto a lo breve de los capítulos te juro que estoy haciendo lo posible por alargarlos.

**Tanuki sempai****: **gracias si los errores de ortografía me alegro no tenerlos, de vez en cuando hay uno que otro, pero me alegra que te guste n.n me esfuerzo mucho ¡de veras!Y repito estoy haciendo lo posible por extenderlos te lo juro ¡de veras!

**Adiosito y esperen el siguiente cap. Se viene bueno n.n **


	4. Conflicto… Declaraciones de Gaara y Hina

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos - lalalalala- diálogos

De antemano agradezco los reviews n.n

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 4 – Conflicto… Declaraciones de Gaara y Hinata*****

Faltaban unos cuantos días para la fiesta de Graduación, a todo estoy con todo lo de Gaara- kun olvide mencionar que estoy en último año de preparatoria, como mencioné faltaban unos días para la "fiesta" que el curso iba a realizar como despedida y se iba a llevar a cabo después de la ceremonia ya mencionada.

Bueno el tema es que mi compañero de curso Kiba- kun, después de la escuela me acompañó hasta mi casa para pedirme que fuera su pareja en el baile.

**Kiba: **Hina- chan – me llamó

**Hinata:** si Kiba- kun? – le pregunté

**Kiba:** etto… bueno – dijo con dificultad, cosa que a mí personalmente me extrañó – me pre-pregun-taba, s-si tú es-te bue-no ¿q-querías ser mi pareja en la fiesta?- Kiba no era de tartamudear era mi amigo y lo conocía

**Hinata:** traté de procesar todo lo que había dicho, ya que lo dijo todo tan rápido que ni el mismísimo Papa le hubiese entendido - Gra-gracias Kiba- kun, m-me alagas, pero etto… yo no voy a ir a la fiesta – lo dije casi en un susurro, pero él escuchó

**Kiba:** ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! – gritó ¿furioso?

**Hinata:** que no voy a la fiesta Kiba- kun

**Kiba:** no puedes hacer eso – me tiró fuete del brazo ¿Qué le pasaba?

**Hinata:** Ki-Kiba- kun, m-me ha-ces da-daño – dije sollozando

**Kiba:** eres una mentirosa Hinata, se que yo te gusto, solo que aún no lo entiendes – decía mientras me tironeaba del brazo

**Hinata:** K-Kiba, su-el-ta-me – mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas

**Kiba:** Hinata, se que te gusto – en ese momento comenzó a besar mi cuello, no entendía ¿por qué actuaba así?, pensaba que lo conocía, pero ¿me equivoqué acaso?

**Hinata:** déjame Kiba – lo empuje – PLAFFF – le di una cachetada

**Kiba:** maldita zor… - no termino, cuando de un golpe cayó al suelo

**Gaara:** esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama – era él lo golpeó en el rostro dejándolo tirado en el suelo

**Kiba:** y tú ¿Quién te crees que eres? – ahora si se armó, yo estaba detrás de Gaara- kun llorando, sentía que mis piernas perdían fuerza

**Gaara:** no me creo, soy un hombre que no se atrevería a golpear ni a insultar a una señorita – me miró de reojo

**Kiba:** así que ¿quieres pelear? – antes de que Gaara- kun lo golpeara yo grité

**Hinata:** ¡YA BASTA! – grité como si de eso dependiese mi vida

**Gaara:** ¡ÁNDATE! – gritó – si no quieres que te vengan a recoger con cucharita

**Kiba:** no dijo nada y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo

**Gaara:** ¿Hinata?, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó

**Hinata:** … - me desmayé

¿Hinata?, Hina- chan?... sentía que una voz me llamaba, si era su voz, debía estar soñando o ¿no?, Hinata despierta por favor poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme con sus orbes aguamarinas y sus hermosas ojeras que me gustaban tanto, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

**Hinata: **¿Qué pasó?, ¿dónde estoy? – pregunté desorientada

**Gaara:** tranquila estas en mi casa – lo escuché decir – te desmayaste y te traje a mi casa

**Hinata:** lo sien… - él me interrumpió

**Gaara:** no tienes porque disculparte – dijo con un tono que me dio confianza

Un momento… estoy en… SU CASA, aaahhh (suspiro), su guarida secreta, Gaara- kun sabía que mi padre llegaba de lunes a viernes a las 9:00 de la noche y yo salía de la escuela a las 4:30 p.m, pero ¿Cuántas HORAS LLEVO DESMAYADA?, no era posible yo estaba en su casa en su "lugar" de trabajo y es que él era un escritor reconocido, yo ya había leído la mayoría de sus obras y es que a sus cortos 25 años ya era reconocido como el "genio" de las novelas criminales, había viajado por tantos países y por último terminó aquí en la villa de Konoha, trabajando para el diario más importante de ésta, el "NewsKonoha" (que nombre más original xD) es un gran escritor, pero ¿cómo llegó hasta aquí? Se preguntarán y bueno después de que sus padres murieran su hermano mayor Kankuro se hizo cargo de la empresa de su padre (una empresa petrolera), y como la villa de Suna le traía muchos recuerdos de sus padres cuando cumplió los 18 y terminó sus estudios compro la casa donde estoy ahora y se instaló aquí, luego mi padre le todo cariño por su historia y el resto ustedes ya lo saben.

**Gaara: **toma esto – me dio una taza de chocolate caliente

**Hinata:** gra-gracias – dije bajando mi cabeza para que mi cabello ocultara mi sonrojo

**Gaara:** me miró y dijo - ¿te sientes mejor?

**Hinata:** yo solo asentí

**Gaara:** sabes Hinata- chan – me gustaba oír mi nombre saliendo de sus labios y con su tono tan particular – a veces los jóvenes tenemos actitudes poco usuales

**Hinata:** ¿por q-qué l-lo dices? – pregunté curiosa

**Gaara:** por ese chico Kiba

**Hinata:** Ah! Si, él no suele ser así - ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

**Gaara:** ya veo, pero a lo que voy es que los hombres solemos ser muuuy impulsivos – ¿esto era una charla?

**Hinata:** no solo los hombres Gaara- kun

**Gaara:** si sé, las mujeres también, ¿te cuento algo que pasó no hace mucho?

**Hinata:** está bien – mis mejillas se tiñeron

**Gaara:** bueno tus amigas esa tal Sakura y la otra Ino, son demasiado inmadura, ¿sabías que estaban compitiendo por salir conmigo?

**Hinata:** si lo sabía – dije por lo bajo

**Gaara:** ¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?... ¿tú lo sabías?

**Hinata:** si, se suponía que íbamos a ser las tres, pero... yo no quise – ¡diablos! ¿porque dije eso?

**Gaara:** o_o me miro sorprendido – ¿y… por qué tú no… quisiste?

**Hinata:** etto… b-bueno y-yo – porque ahora ¿tartamudeaba? – no quería que tu pensaras que soy igual que ellas – vaya lo dije a la velocidad de la luz y luego me sonrojé más de lo que ya estaba

**Gaara:** te vez linda cuando te sonrojas – _"Gaara porque le dijiste eso" _– jamás pensaría eso de ti Hinata- chan – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, lejos lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi existencia

**Hinata: ¿**qué fue lo primero? Acaso dijo ¿linda? - pues si l-o pensarías, cuando descubras que estoy enamorada de… - alcance a callarme antes de decirle la verdad, me puse roja como nunca en mi vida – de un imposible… - terminé por decir eso fiiiiuuu

**Gaara: **bueno pues eso…, Hinata- chan en la vida no hay imposibles, cuando la gente se limita a hacer algo las cosas y personas se vuelven imposibles.

**Hinata:** wooow eso fue profundo – si los hay Gaara- kun, sobre todo cuando ese imposible es unos cuantos años mayor que uno – dije con melancolía

**Gaara:** Hinata- chan yo una vez me enamoré de alguien al contrario que tú, unos años menor – hizo una pausa – quise conquistarla, pero no me atreví – yo escuchaba atenta – porque me acobarde pensando que le haría daño…- _"¿porque le estaba diciendo esto a Hinata?, termina antes de que todo se salga de control Gaara"_ - y creo que la conversación se acaba aquí Hinata- chan tú padre acaba de llegar – me dijo con una sonrisa.

**Hinata:** Gaara- kun ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – lo miré con suplica

**Gaara:** si Hinata- chan dime

**Hinata:** podrías no decirle a mi padre lo sucedido con Kiba- kun por favor – lo mire con carita de gatito de shrek (xD), no se podía negar

**Gaara: **_"Hinata porque tienes que ser tan buena con los demás"_- suspiró y luego me dijo - lo pensaré… no le diré, no te preocupes – rió y yo suspiré aliviada

**Hinata:** Muchas gracias Gaara- kun – le dedique una sonrisa

**Gaara:** no hay de que – me devolvió el gesto

Después de eso Gaara- kun habló con mi padre, por supuesto que no le dijo nada con respecto a lo sucedido con Kiba- kun, no quería perder mi amistad de tantos años con el por ese conflicto, por cierto Hanabi estaba sola en casa, pero Gaara- kun la llamó para que no se preocupara, le pedí que guardara el secreto ya que él le había dicho todo lo sucedido, omitió algunas cosa, pero me preguntó y me preguntó hasta que tuve que contarle todo lo sucedido, sabía que no le diría nada a papá, porque si ella le decía lo de Gaara- kun y lo de Kiba- kun, mi padre se enteraría que su niñita estaba de novia con un compañero. (el poder del soborno)

Y al día siguiente Kiba- kun me pidió disculpas, yo las acepté claro, era mi amigo y sabía que no lo hizo con mal intención, según lo que me contó los chicos le jugaron una broma y pusieron algo en su bebida y eso lo hizo actuar así, me pidió también que le diera las disculpas a Gaara- kun de mi parte y así lo hice.

*********

**N/A:** bueno ya termine el cuarto capítulo, repito: si están breves los capítulos no se enoje T.T, es solo que quiero ir lento con la historia n.n

Con cariño agradezco los reviews que me dejan, ya estoy casi a la mitad de la historia asi que juro que el siguiente capítulo se viene la realidad de Hinata (es un capítulo cortísimo) y el siguiente (6) se viene el Lemon asi que mañana sin falta subo los otros 2 ya que no me tomara mucho escribir el 5º

**Esperen los siguientes capítulos de**

"**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?"**

**Adiosito n.n**


	5. Un plan para darte ¿celos?

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos - lalalalala- diálogos

En este capítulo se mezclarán narradores y pensamientos

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 5 – Un plan para darte ¿celos?... me las pagarás*****

_**----Día Martes de Hinata:**_

Las vacaciones llegaron era Enero y pasó la Graduación, la "fiesta" del curso, las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo… todo fue agradable, por lo menos me sentía cómoda después de todos esos sucesos y de los momentos que pasé, ya se acercaba mi cumpleaños y para mi mala suerte Gaara- kun estaba el mismo día que yo el 19 de enero (suspiro).

Hoy quedamos de ir con Sakura e Ino al parque de picnic a las 4:30p.m, pero la verdad no me sentía de ánimos, estaba deprimida y es que recordé que hace unas cuantas semanas Gaara- kun me dijo que se había enamorado de una chica menor que él y me pasé todos los santos días preguntándome: ¿Quién será esa joven?, ¿Cuántos años menos tiene?, ¿Gaara- kun todavía pensará en ella?, todas esas preguntas fueron aclaradas un día lunes, si Gaara- kun le había dicho a mi padre que estaba "saliendo", sí saliendo… con una tal Matsuri, que tenía 21 años y que era su "compañera" de trabajo en el NewsKonoha, por supuesto mi padre me lo dijo y ¿con qué fin? ¿El hacerme sentir mal? O es que lo que siento son ¿celos?, claro que eran celos, si ELLA NO LO CONOCÍA COMO YO… definitivamente lo peor no fue que sintiera celos, sino que lo veía con ella de la mano y besándola (suspiro).

Estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto alguien estaba detrás de mí, por suerte era Sakura que venía junto con Ino con una canasta definitivamente se habían pasado traían la canasta entre las dos acaso traían ¿piedras?.

**Sakura: **hola Hina- chan – dijo levantando su mano (la que no llevaba la canasta)

**Ino:** hola Hina- chan – dándome una sonrisa

**Hinata:** hola Ino-chan, Sakura- chan – dije tratando de parecer lo más normal… lástima que ambas me conocían tan bien

**Sakura:** a ti te pasa algo Hinata – no me gustaba cuando me llamaba así sabía que el interrogatorio comenzaría

**Ino:** eres muy buena como para mentir Hinata – otra más

**Hinata:** eetto bueno… yo – siempre lograban ponerme nerviosa - bueno es… - Sakura me interrumpió

**Sakura:** bueno primero busquemos donde poner esto (la canasta) porque ya me estoy cansando U (gotita en la frente)

**Ino:** por esta vez te apoyo Sakura – ¿desde cuándo le dice por su nombre?

Llegamos a un campo de flores rojas nos instalamos a la sombra de un árbol pusimos el mantel para sentarnos, los alimentos y bebidas, y luego mis amigas me miraron interrogantes

**Ino: **ahora cuéntanos ¿qué te pasa? – directa al grano

**Sakura:** anda Hinata tiene que ver con ¿amor?

**Hinata:** s-si – dije corta y precisa

**Ino:** ¿es algún chico que te gusta y está con otra y no contigo? – acaso me leía la mente

**Hinata:** si

**Ino y Sakura: **¿y quién es? – preguntaron acercando sus rostros al mío

**Hinata: **… - me sonrojé

**Sakura:** Hinata no seas así, nosotras te contamos todo, yo te conté lo de Sasuke

**Ino:** y yo lo de Sai

**Sakura e Ino:** ¡¡NO PUEDE SER QUE NO NOS DIGAS QUIÉN ES!! – me gritaron desesperadas

**Hinata:** es… es… Sabaku no Gaara – wooow ahora lo dije a la velocidad del sonido… mis amigas tardaron en asimilar lo que dije.

**Ino y Sakura:** ¡¿Q-QUEEEE?! – otra vez gritaron

**Sakura:** y ¿desde cuándo te gusta? – otra vez al grano

**Hinata:** desde que lo conocí hace ya 7 años

**Ino:** ¡woooww! ¿Tanto tiempo? Y ¿Naruto?, sino mal recuerdo el te gustaba

**Hinata:** s-si, pe-pero c-cuando llego Gaara- kun me enamoré de él, de sus ojos aguamarina, de toda la esencia de Sabaku no Gaara – eso me salió del alma

**Sakura:** Hinata, si nosotras hubiésemos sabido eso, no hubiésemos hecho lo que hicimos

**Hinata:** no te preocupes Sakura- chan y tú tampoco Ino- chan, yo fue la que no habló, ustedes no son adivinas – de seguro sobre todo Ino

**Ino:** y bueno ¿él te corresponde? – esa pregunta me dolió en el alma

**Hinata:** no – dije por lo bajo – él está enamorado de una joven llamada Matsuri – me dolía decir aquello

**Sakura:** ¿Qué ella? o_o – abrió sus ojos jade a más no poder

**Ino:** ¿la conoces Sakura? o_o – dijo con la misma expresión

**Sakura:** si, ella es lamentablemente mi vecina – dijo mirando a Ino – pero dudo mucho que Gaara se haya fijado en alguien tan fastidiosa como ella – me miró con determinación

**Hinata:** pero esa es la realidad Sakura y yo no puedo hacer nada – dije desanimada

**Ino:** ¡claro que puedes! – dijo entusiasta

**Sakura y Hinata:** o_o

**Ino:** es simple, sólo tienes que darle CELOS – dijo energética

**Sakura:** ¡¿Y COMO SE SUPONE QUE LO HARÁ?!

**Hinata:** si Ino- chan, Kiba- kun no me ayudará te lo aseguro – dije convencida

**Ino:** y ¿Quién habló de Kiba?

**Sakura y Hinata:** ¿entonces quien? – preguntamos con desconfianza

**Ino:** dos palabras: NARUTO UZUMAKI – no puede ser

**Hinata:** ¿q-quuee? – pregunte con cierta desconfianza, no me gustaba como sonaba eso y menos la cara de maléfica que puso Ino

**Ino:** después del picnic iremos a ver a Naruto – dijo con decisión

El picnic terminó fuimos a dejar la canasta a la casa de Sakura, luego de eso fuimos donde Naruto- kun, esto no iba a resultar.

**Ino:** ¡Naruto! – lo llamó

**Naruto:** hola Ino- chan, Sakura- chan y Hina- chan

**Sakura y Hinata:** ho-hola Na-Naruto – dijimos con nerviosismo

**Naruto:** ¿Qué pasa? – dijo zorrudo y curioso

**Ino:** necesito que me hagas un favor… - hizo una pausa – no mejor dicho que le devuelvas un favor a Hinata

**Naruto:** ¿a sí? – dijo mirándome y prosiguió – y… ¿cuál sería Hina-chan?

**Hinata:** miré a Sakura y a Ino, pero SE HABÍAN IDO – bueno etto.. yo – ya no tartamudeaba, pero me ponía nerviosa la situación – Naruto yo necesito que seas mi novio de mentiras – otra vez lo dije todo tan rápido y luego mis mejillas se tiñeron de rubor

**Naruto:** ¿qué? Hinata… tu quieres ser… ¿mi novia de mentira? – dijo sorprendido – no entiendo – aaaa (suspiro) Naruto- kun nunca cambiará

**Hinata:** bueno… este… verás necesito darle celos a alguien y pues… me preguntaba si tú… me ayudarías – ahora lo dije más calmada para que Naruto- kun entendiera

**Naruto:** entonces… solo es para darle celos a ese chico ¿no? – me miró interrogante

**Hinata:** si, p-pero si no… - me interrumpió

**Naruto:** por supuesto que te ayudaré n.n – dijo brincando ¿acaso estaba FELIZ?

**Hinata:** Naruto- kun ¿estás fe-feliz? – pregunté algo dudosa

**Naruto:** ¡por supuesto Hina- chan!, me siento feliz de ayudar a mi amiga – me miró divertido

**Hinata:** gracias Naruto- kun – dije sonriéndole

**Naruto:** de nada Hina- chan, será un placer – dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa

_**---- fin del día Martes de Hinata**_

Y así lo hicimos, él para todos era mi "novio", claro que el último en enterarse fue mi padre, el día jueves (2 días después de iniciado el "plan") y si se enteró y nada más y nada menos que por boca de Sabaku no Gaara ¿acaso a él le molestó que yo estuviera con Naruto- kun?, y si era así ¿por qué estaba celoso? No entendía, y para más mi padre me prohibió seguir mi "noviazgo" con Naruto- kun, y a él lo trató muuuy mal, ni siquiera voy a decir lo que le dijo por teléfono (sí, por teléfono). En la noche lo llamé a escondidas para pedirle disculpas, las aceptó y me dijo que no me preocupara, que ya todo estaba solucionado (esa parte no la entendí), pero que ya no deseaba ser mi no novio xD y que seguíamos siendo amigos.

Pero el sábado ese Gaara las iba a pagar por abrir la boca, juro que la iba a pagar.

_**---- Día Martes de Gaara:**_

"_¡aashh! Gaara y ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?, tu realidad estas enamorado de una chica menor que tú y quieres tratar de olvidarla saliendo con otra… ¡AAAHH! ¿a quién trato de engañar?, LA AMO, si L-A A-M-O con mayúsculas y sé que no la podré olvidar aunque este con 100 mujeres ella es la única a la que quiero y amo de verdad OH! Diablos ¿Cómo se puede estar tanto tiempo enamorado? 7 años para ser exacto, y es que cuando la vi, cuando vi esos hermosos ojos mi cuerpo se estremeció, pensé que era algo que se terminaría con el tiempo, pero no, fue todo lo contrario ese sentimiento creció más y más cada día. Y es que quise conquistarla, pero me cobarde cosa rara en mí, porque soy de temer en el trabajo, pero con ella soy distinto y con su padre también, me gusta hacerla sonrojar, eso me encanta, me encantan sus ojos, toda la esencia de Hyuuga Hinata me gusta. (suspiro) y ahora que haré con la niña esta (Matsuri), me vuelve loco, pero no ella, sino su vocecita tan desesperante, creo que la tendré que aguantar, después de todo es para olvidarla a ella… hago todo por ella."_

_**---- Fin del día Martes de Gaara**_

_**---- Día Jueves de Gaara**_

"_No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, Hinata, si MI Hinata andaba con ese amiguito suyo, ese baka Uzumaki Naruto creo que se llama, tomados de la mano, abrazados los vi cuando volvía de mi trabajo pasé por el parque y ahí estaba ella con sus tontas amiguitas riendo, abrazada a Naruto cuando la vi sentí ¿celos?, claro que lo eran, eran celos, si porque ese tonto estaba tocando lo que era MIO y las iba a pagar, si espera quería Hina- chan a que tu padre se entere no verás más a tú QUERIDO NARUTO- KUN. "_

"_tomé mi teléfono celular y llamé a Hiashi, sabía lo que él haría, no por nada lo conocía hace 7 años"_

**Hiashi: **¿aló? – contestó

**Gaara:** aló, Hiashi – respondió con tono serio

**Hiashi:** Gaara, pero a qué se debe tu llamado, sé que no llamarías si no fuese algo importante – dijo con tono de… ¿preocupación?

**Gaara:** se trata de tu hija – dijo cortante

**Hiashi:** ¿le pasó algo a Hanabi? – pregunto alarmado

**Gaara:** no, se trata de Hinata – dijo ¿molesto?

**Hiashi:** esa chiquilla tonta ¿qué hizo ahora? – pregunto colérico

**Gaara:** acabo de verla en el parque muy abrazada a Uzumaki Naruto – escupió con algo de ¿rencor?

**Hiashi:** ¡¿queee?! – casi puso el grito en el cielo literalmente – ¿esa niñita tonta y ese bueno para nada?, y además ¿qué hacía en la calle a esta hora? (6:30 p.m)

**Gaara:** lo mismo digo yo, debería estar cuidando a su hermana y tu casa Hiashi – dijo con el tono más ronco de lo usual

**Hiashi:** ya me va a oír cuando llegue a casa – dijo molesto

**Gaara:** yo solo cumplí con avisarte Hiashi – dijo modesto

**Hiashi:** hiciste lo correcto Gaara, y Gracias – hizo una pausa – bueno te veo, adiós

**Gaara:** adiós Hiashi.

"_colgué el celular… ya verás Hinata ese Naruto no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima"_

_*******_

Hiashi llego a casa más temprano de lo usual, llamó a Hinata y esta corrió a ver qué pasaba, Hiashi le dijo que era una deshonra para el apellido Hyuuga, que había caído demasiado bajo involucrándose con ese bueno para nada de Naruto Uzumaki, luego de regañar a Hinata y de castigarla un mes sin salir de casa, y que estaría vigilada por Sabaku no Gaara (quien se ofreció ¬ ¬), para asegurarse de que no saliera mientras él trabajaba. Luego de eso llamó a Naruto para decirle que ni se le ocurriera aparecerse por su casa o lo iba a moler a palos xD, que si le dirigía la palabra a él o a Hinata lo mataba y si era posible después de eso lo iría a buscar al infierno para volver a matarlo (que exagerado es Hiashi xD).

******* (continua el día jueves, pero para Naruto y Gaara)

Luego de eso Naruto colgó su celular y se dirigió a la casa de Gaara (Hinata le reveló que él era al que quería darle celos).

**Naruto: **toca la puerta

**Gaara:** abre la puerta (jejejeje) - ¿y tú qué quieres? – dijo serio y frío

**Naruto:** ¿puedo hablar contigo? – preguntó serio

**Gaara:** no – dijo cortante, iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Naruto la sujeto

**Naruto:** pues aunque no quieras hablaré igual – dijo decidido

**Gaara:** esta… bien – dijo con resignación, conocía al chico y sabía que era de los que no aceptan un no por respuesta – pasa – Naruto hizo caso - ¿de qué se trata?, se breve

**Naruto:** se trata de Hinata – Gaara se sentía… ¿celoso? – y seré lo más breve – dijo sentándose

**Gaara:** habla – dijo con autoridad

**Naruto:** (suspiro) Hinata me matará por decirte esto – dijo con su vista en el suelto

**Gaara:** te dije que hablaras y que fueras breve – dijo frío y con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho y sus ojos cerrados (cuando no xD)

**Naruto:** bueno… veras… lo que pasa es que yo no soy nada de Hinata – Gaara abrió sus ojos de sorpresa – no pongas esos ojos de huevo frito – Gaara ruñó por lo bajo y lo fulminó con la mirada – bueno sigo… ella quería… (ustedes saben el resto de la historia)

**Gaara:** o_o _"nunca me imaginé que Hinata fue capaz de eso" – _pensaba – así que eso es lo que pasó

**Naruto:** ahora que sabes la historia es tu decisión decirle a Hinata si la quieres o no, pero te advierto – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, decidido – si la haces sufrir… te juro que lo lamentaras – dijo para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

**Gaara:** no lo haré – dijo mientras el rubio le daba la espalda

**Naruto:** tomando la perilla de la puerta y volteándose a ver a Gaara – y una cosa más…, no le digas que yo te conté esto.

**Gaara:** esta conversación jamás la tuvimos – dijo dando a entender que no hablaría

**Naruto:** adiós Gaara – dijo para luego irse

**Gaara:** adiós… y gracias – esto último lo dijo por lo bajo y Naruto no lo escuchó

Después de eso Naruto recibió la llamada de Hinata:

La cucaracha, la cucaracha ya no… (jejejeje el ringtone barato xD)

**Naruto: **aló, ¿Hinata? – preguntó dudoso

**Hinata: **hola Naruto- kun – dijo con voz baja

**Naruto:** ¿qué pasa?, no oigo nada

**Hinata:** lo siento Naruto- kun, es que te estoy llamando a escondidas

**Naruto:** aahh ya veo

**Hinata:** Naruto- kun… bueno… yo quería pedirte disculpas por lo sucedido con mi padre – dijo con vergüenza

**Naruto:** no te preocupes, ya todo está solucionado, pero… - fue interrumpido

**Hinata:** pero ¿qué? – dijo preocupada

**Naruto:** es que ya no quiero ser tu no novio jejejeje – dijo divertido

**Hinata:** aham, ya veo – dijo con melancolía

**Naruto:** pero seguimos siendo amigos Hina- chan – dijo dándole tranquilidad a la Hyuuga

**Hinata:** si, y gracias por todo Naruto- kun – dijo alegre

**Naruto: **de nada Hina- chan, cuídate mucho

**Hinata:** sí, gracias y adiós

**Naruto:** adiós Hina- chan – dijo para luego cortar el teléfono.

****Con Gaara…**

"_si quieres jugar sucio Hinata Hime, pues jugaré sucio, y juró que el sábado me las pagaras muuuy caro Hinatita" _

*********

**N/A:** bueno ya termine el quinto capítulo, jejejeje parece que no fue tan cortísimo como pensaba, me tarde porque tuve que cambiar ciertas cosas que no me gustaron, pero bueno es lo que hay no más xD, cambié algunas fechas para que así quede claro lo que sucederá en los **siguientes capítulos**…

En el **próx., **se bien **Lemon**

_Hime: princesa_

**PD: **si quedo enredado el capítulo me dicen, se los agradecería n.n, y creo que revelé muchas cosas, pero el sigte será más revelador aún.

Agradezco honesta, sincera y cariñosamente los reviews de:

**Gaahina eterniti****: **el Lemon se viene en el siguiente capí, como ya lo anuncie, espero que este a la altura, aunque aceptare cualquier crítica y sugerencia n.n

**adrifernan19****: **me alaga que te guste el fic y es que hago mi mayor esfuerzo saludos

**Akasu Love Cristina****: **creo que aquí quedo demostrado que nuestro Gaara- kun ya no se ríe tanto xD, me alegra que te guste y sigue leyendo n.n saludos

**Tanuki sempai****: **jejejeje esos efectos de sonido me matan lo juro xD, gracias por tu review saludos

Y a todos los que dejan reviews en mi fic, ustedes me hacen querer mejorar y seguir escribiendo **repito: acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

**Esperen los siguientes capítulos de**

"**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?"**

**Adiosito n.n**


	6. Venganza, Celos, Revelaciones y Amor

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara lalalalala- pensamientos de Hinata

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 5 – Venganza, Celos, Revelaciones y Amor*****

**Llego el sábado para Hinata:**

Hoy es el día en que me vengaré de Gaara- kun por ser tan, pero tan BOCÓN, aunque sinceramente esa palabra queda pequeña al lado de él, por su culpa mi papá me castigo UN MES sin poder salir de casa y para empeorar Gaara- kun tendría que vigilarme ¿ACASO NECESITO GUARDAESPALDAS?, la respuesta es NO y menos él.

Se preguntarán ¿qué haré para vengarme?, lo primero vestirme con la ropa que a él le gusta que yo use, una blusa blanca abotonada, con cuello V, ajustada (tiempo atrás cuando me vio con ella por primera vez, se sonrojo, creyó que yo no lo había notado, pero si me di cuenta), una falda cuadrille (rojo y negro) que me llegada más o menos una mano más arriba de las rodillas (casi nunca la usaba, pero este era un caso especial), unas medias blancas largas que no alcanzaban a tapar mis rodillas y unas ballerinas negras con correa, mi cabello lo dejaré suelto (así es como le gusta a él), y es que lo conozco bien, aunque no dejo de pensar que él me conoce tan bien a mí (suspiro), espero todo me resulte como lo planeé y no abrir mi boca a menos que mi padre lo diga…

**Llego el sábado para Gaara:**

"_primero lo primero, vestirme para la ocasión ¿qué usaré?, mmm… creo que me pondré una camisa roja manga corta, abotonada y encima de ésta una chaqueta negra delgada sin mangas, unos jeans y zapatillas negras, perfecto, si Hinata no se lo esperará jejejeje, aunque espero que no usé esa blusa que me gusta tanto (sonrojo), aunque no creo que ella lo sepa, pero en ese caso tengo otro truco bajo la manga (sonrió de medio lado)"._

"_Ya verás Hinata Hime, pagaras el hacerme sentir celoso, ahora te vigilaré"_

**De vuelta con Hinata:**

Hanabi se preparaba para salir eran como las 12:00 p.m, aún quedaban dos horas y media para que Gaara- kun llegara.

**Hanabi: **Wooow o_o _onee-chan_, te vez hermosa – dijo con cara de sorpresa

**Hinata:** gracias Hanabi n.n – dije con una sonrisa tierna - ¿ya te vas?

**Hanabi:** sí, papá me llevará a casa de Kimiko- chan y no regresaré hasta mañana en la tarde – me explicó

**Hinata:** ya veo, suerte en el cumpleaños y con la pijamada (¿se escribe así?) :) – dije con una sonrisa

**Hanabi:** gracias Hina- chan – si a veces me llamaba así

**Hiashi:** ¿ya estas lista? – le preguntó a Hanabi

**Hanabi:** si, papá – asintió de forma alegre

**Hiashi:** bueno, andando – luego de eso me dijo – prepara la comida que pronto llegará Gaara – me miró con determinación

**Hinata:** si – solo eso logré decir antes de que se fuera.

Asee toda la casa, luego de eso preparé la comida como era de costumbre, preparé tres puestos en la mesa, ya que Hanabi comería en casa de Kimiko- chan, luego de un rato llegó mi padre a casa eran las (2:25), vaya que se demoró, luego de unos minutos llegó Gaara- kun, yo abrí la puerta y su mirada de asombro era evidente para mí, sonreí victoriosa para mis adentros, me saludó y ni si quiera me sonrojé, no iba a ceder tan rápido, estaba loco si pensaba eso.

"_llegué a casa de Hiashi, golpeé la puerta, me abrió Hinata, pero ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!, vestía de forma provocativa con esa blusa que a mí me encantaba ¡Oh! ¡Rayos!, ni siquiera se sonrojó cuando la saludé esto definitivamente era extraño, pero ya vería en el almuerzo, le provocaría los mismos CELOS que ella me hizo sentir"._

**Hiashi: **y Gaara, ¿Cómo va tu noviazgo con Matsuri? – "_me preguntó Hiashi sonreí para mis adentros, justo el tema para celar a Hina- chan"_

**Gaara: **muy bien Hiashi, es una mujer maravillosa, esplendida, todo lo que podría desear – "_miré a Hinata pero ella tenía su mirada en el plato como odiaba eso"_

Mi padre le preguntó a Gaara- kun por su relación Matsuri, ¡diablos!, ¿por qué no simplemente iba a buscar un cuchillo a la cocina y me lo enteraba en el corazón?, no quise mirar a Gaara- kun y menos después de lo que dijo de ella "una mujer maravillosa, esplendida, todo lo que podría desear", bajé mi vista al plato, era lo más que podía hacer, aunque si quería hacerme sentir mal y celosa lo estaba logrando, pero no se la iba a dejar fácil, no señor, levanté mi vista con determinación y ahí estaba el al lado de mi padre riendo y comentando su "maravillosa vida", ¡ASSH! , en momentos así lo odiaba.

"_Hiashi me miró y dijo"_

**Hiashi: **vaya Gaara, si no te conociera diría que te estás enamorando… ¬ ¬ - _"como me_ _gustaba_ _que Hiashi diera en el clavo siempre, eso me favorecía a mí, Hinata permanecía con la cabeza gacha"_

**Gaara:** si, Hiashi, tú siempre tan perceptivo jejejeje – "_reí"_

**Hiashi:** jejejeje, es un don jejejeje – _"dijo y rió él"_

**Gaara:** ya lo creo jejejeje –_ "reí y luego miré a Hinata, quien levantó su cabeza con una mirada de determinación"_

**Hiashi: **y tu Hinata ¿Qué dices? – _"le preguntó con autoridad"_

**Hinata: **pues a mí me parece bien que Gaara- kun quiera tanto a Matsuri- san – _"dijo con una… ¿sonrisa?, de verdad estaba jugando" –_ además me parecería bien que Gaara- kun formara una familia, ya está en edad ¬ ¬ - _"dijo con tono de… ¿envidia?, eso de la edad no me gusto nada"_

**Hiashi: **si ya lo creo jejejeje – _"rieron los dos, yo reí irónico"_

Mi padre me miró y me preguntó qué opinaba yo de que Gaara- kun estuviese "enamorado" (tono de burla), no iba a demostrar mi rabia y menos mis celos así que contesté con despreocupación lo siguiente: "pues a mí me parece bien que Gaara- kun quiera tanto a Matsuri- san" y luego agregué "además me parecería bien que Gaara- kun formara una familia, ya está en edad" dije con el tono serio, aunque a decir verdad tenía envidia, rezaba para que no se notara, mi padre me dio la razón (poco usual en él), luego de eso miré a Gaara- kun como retándolo hasta que…

Tututu-tuturu-tuturu… (melodía de star wars xD) – el celular de papá sonó, ese tono le venía muy bien xD

**Hiashi: **¿aló? – contestó

**¿?**: ….

**Hiashi:** sí, ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasa? – su voz sonaba preocupada

**¿?**:…

**Hiashi: **si ya veo, iré de inmediato – pronunció

**¿?**: …

**Hiashi:** adiós – se despidió y colgó el celular, luego miró a Gaara – es un asunto de trabajo, tengo que ir, soy el jefe – claro como jefe tenía que ir el día sábado, de seguro pasó algo

**Gaara:** no te preocupes, ve tranquilo, yo me encargo de todo – si como no ¬¬, pero si esta es ¡MI CASA!

**Hinata:** si padre no te preocupes Gaara- kun se encargará – esto lo dije con cierto sarcasmo

**Hiashi:** Gaara te dejo a cargo de mi casa y de Hinata, regresaré como a las 9:00 p.m, ya que es un asunto de negocios y tardaré – por cierto ya eran como las 3 y algo… ¿un momento dijo a cargo mío?, ¿yo no soy una bebita para que Gaara- kun me cuide!

**Gaara:** si ve, te esperaré – dijo él

**Hiashi:** adiós y gracias – salió como alma que lleva el diablo, subió al auto y se fue

Luego Gaara- kun y yo volvimos a sentarnos en la mesa y es que faltaba el postre (duraznos con crema), lo serví y nos dispusimos a comer en silencio.

"_El celular de Hiashi sonó, ciertamente ese tono de la guerra de las galaxias le sentaba por su personalidad xD, contestó, no logré oír lo que decía la persona del otro lado del teléfono, tal vez eran cosas del trabajo, luego del colgar el celular me miró para explicarme que era un asunto de trabajo ¡BINGO!, que tenía que ir porque era el jefe, le dije que no se preocupara, que fuera tranquilo, que yo me encargaría de todo (esa parte me gustaba), de pronto Hinata habló con tono… ¿sarcástico?, ¿desde cuándo usaba el sarcasmo?, Hiashi me miró y me dijo que me dejaba a cargo de su casa y de Hinata (esa parte también me gusto) sonreí para mis adentros, le dije que fuera y que lo esperaría, para ser honesto quería esperarlo para pasar tiempo con Hina- chan, Hiashi se despidió de mí, sinceramente odiaba que tratara a Hinata como su empleada y no la alagara por todo lo que hacía, yo no lo hacía, no por miedo a Hiashi, sino porque me daba vergüenza, después de que él se fuera en su auto Hinata sirvió el postre duraznos con crema, nos sentamos a comer en silencio, ese silencio me mataba así que quise provocar a Hina Hime"._

**Gaara: **y ¿cómo van las cosas con Naruto? – _"como si yo no lo supiera jejejeje, sabía que con eso se enojaría"_

**Hinata:**ya no tengo nada con él después de que usted abriera la boca – dije enojada

**Gaara:** _"vaya respuesta" – _a sí lo hice con las mejores intenciones – _"dije divertido"_

**Hinata:** si de seguro – nunca le han dicho que en las relaciones de pareja es mejor no meterse ¬ ¬ - dije con fastidio

**Gaara:** _"no me gusta el tono formal que usa para referirse a mí" – _Hinata- chan te he dicho que puedes tutearme y respecto a Naruto solo quiero lo mejor para ti – _"dije con la mayor naturalidad"_

**Hinata:**lo mejor para mi… seguro (irritada) – te trataré como mi igual, y respecto a lo segundo creo que fue más el hecho de que solo quisiste entrometerte entre él y yo – dije mirándolo a la cara (a los ojos no, porque esa era mi debilidad)

**Gaara:** _"está enojada jejejeje, ahora me mira a la cara" _– ¿entrometerme yo? – _"pregunté con falso ofendido"_

**Hinata:** si, tú te entrometiste, y es que acaso ¿yo me entrometí entre tú y esa Matsuri? - ¡Diablos! Ya la embarré, porque termino diciendo lo que no debo

**Gaara:** _"es mi oportunidad de tomar ventaja"_ – pues esa Matsuri es mi novia – _"dije como sacándole pica"_

**Hinata:**bien, pues por mí puedes quedarte con ella, casarte con ella y hacer lo que con ella se te venga en gana si es tan "maravillosa" como dices – mis celos me traicionaron, pero a estas altura ya no importaba, me iba a desahogar por completo.

**Gaara:** _"esos son sin duda CELOS, lo conseguí"_ – entonces ¿estás celosa? – _"dijo muuuy "enojado"" _

**Hinata:**¿y si lo estuviera qué?, acaso ¿le importa a ella?, ¿te importa a ti?, no a nadie le importa – hice una pausa para mirarlo a los ojos (ya no le temía a esos ojos) – y ¿quieres saber?, ¡¡SI, ESTOY CELOSA!! , ¡¡CELOSA DE ELLA, PORQUE NO TE CONOCE, NO SABE NADA SOBRE TI!! – Wooow jamás le había gritado así a nadie pero la situación y él me ponía como loca.

**Gaara:** _"no esperé eso, pero si me tengo que enterar de algo que sea ahora" _– y ¿tú me conoces?, ¿sabes algo de mí? – _"dije con… ¿intriga?"._

**Hinata:** sí, te conozco, sé que te quedas despierto todos los días a las una de la mañana escribiendo, sé que tu comida favorita es el _Gizzard_, sé que te enamoraste de una persona menor que tú que aparentemente es Matsuri, sé que sales todos los días a las ocho de la mañana para trabajar en el "NewsKonoha", sé que el día del conflicto con Kiba- kun llegaste temprano porque tuviste un problema con tus compañeros, sé que vienes cada sábado a comer a mi casa desde hace ya siete años… - él me interrumpió sorprendido

**Gaara:** _"o_o tenía que saber cómo era posible que supiera todo eso de mí" _– y ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – _"dije con sorpresa, porque eso me causó"._

**Hinata: **(suspiro) ¿ya que más da que lo sepa? – lo sé porque te veo a cada día, a cada hora, porque pienso en ti a cada segundo desde que te conocí, a cada momento del día y porque eres ese imposible del que estoy enamorada…

**Gaara:** _"jamás me imaginé eso, sabía que quería darme celos, pero pensé que era solo por molestarme, me levanté y me acerqué a ella"._

Vi que se acercó, cerré mis ojos, si me golpeaba no me quejaría, al contrario me lo merecía por haberle hablado de esa manera, pero en vez de eso sentí una presión en mis labios, acaso él me estaba ¿besando?, abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y si él me estaba besando.

Entreabrí mis labios un poco y él introdujo su lengua en mi boca, yo ciertamente no sabía qué hacer, jamás me habían besado, luego recordé que Ino me explicó cómo se daban los besos, me dijo todo lo que tenía que saber, ella era la más experta de las tres, ya que llevaba un tiempo con Sai, y aunque ella no hubiese vivido las cosas, sabía más de la intimidad que Sakura y que yo, ya que indagaba en internet sobre esos temas para "culturizarse".

Imité lo que Gaara- kun hacía y con mi lengua intenté invadir su boca, nuestras lenguas peleaban en una guerra sensual y de pronto Gaara- kun me acercó más a él y con sus fuertes brazos me alzó, yo por instinto rodeé con mis piernas su cintura, mientras mis manos desordenaban sus cabellos de fuego tan suaves que hasta la misma seda se sentiría celosa de no poseer tal suavidad, dejó de besar mi boca, para hacer lo mismo en mi cuello, su mano derecha rodeaba mi cintura, mientras que la izquierda perdida debajo de mi falda acariciaba mi pierna subiendo por mi muslo.

Caminó conmigo en brazos para subir las escaleras que daban a mi cuarto, mientras Gaara- kun subía la escalera el bulto entre sus piernas rozaba con mi ya húmeda entrada, como deseaba sentirlo dentro de mí. Llegamos sin darnos cuenta entre caricias y besos al último escalón, nos dirigimos a mi cuarto, su mano dejó de acariciar mi muslo para abrir la puerta, yo aun seguía colgada a él, entramos a mi habitación y noté que Gaara- kun cerró la puerta con seguro al oír el _click _de éste, tan pronto como cerró la puerta con sus manos comenzó a acariciarme con urgencia, quitó mis zapatos, y yo acaricié el tatuaje del _kanji_ amor que tenía en la parte izquierda de su frente, luego él quitó las medias mientras yo besaba su cuello y le quitaba su chaqueta y trataba torpemente de desabrochar los botones de su camisa, hasta que por fin me deshice de ésta, dejando a mi vista su ejercitado torso desnudo, me sonrojé tan solo con verlo, luego él me quitó la falda dejándome en ropa interior, me bajó de sus brazos, pero él aun me besaba y se deshacía de mi blusa, topé el borde de la cama, nos manteníamos ambos de pie, mientras él quitaba mi brasier yo con mis manos acariciaba su suave y ancha espalda, en tanto él besaba mi cuello, yo suspiraba ante sus acciones y caricias, luego comenzó a bajar besando el recorrido hasta mis pechos, los lamía, succionaba ¡Oh Dios! que sensación tan exquisita, mi cuerpo reaccionaba haciéndome temblar ante tales acciones eran demasiado excitantes ¡AAHH! no podía evitar gemir, deje que acariciar su espalda para hacer lo mismo con su pecho y no pude evitar el quitarle los pantalones dejándolo sólo con sus bóxer negros puestos, aunque pude notar lo excitado que Gaara- kun estaba.

* * *

"_Noté que cerró los ojos, ¡perfecto era mi gran oportunidad!, sentí la necesidad de probar sus labios y así lo hice eran tan dulces y suaves, comencé suave, pero quería perderme en su boca, noté que ella entreabrió sus labios y aproveché para invadir su boca con mi lengua"._

"_en el beso, noté que ella tardó, supuse que era inexperta, pero supo responder, la apegué más contra mí y la alcé, ella enredó sus piernas en mi cintura, ¡Oh Dios! ya me estaba excitando con solo tenerla así, sus manos desordenaban mis cabellos, mientras yo aun la besaba en los labios, me separé para tomar aire y también porque quería probar su piel, dejé de besarla para besar su cuello y aspirar su dulce aroma a jazmín, mientras que con una de mis manos la sujetaba por la cintura y con la otra acariciaba por debajo de su falda la suave piel de su pierna hasta llegar a su muslo, necesitaba entrar en ella, ¡me vuelve loco!, caminé con ella en mis brazos para subir las escaleras, era un sensación insoportable en cada escalón, porque mi miembro rozaba con la entrada de ella, pude notar lo húmeda que estaba y lo duro que mi pene se estaba poniendo, entre caricias y besos… ¡por fin! el último escalón, me dirigí con Hinata aun en mis brazos a su habitación, la mano con la que acariciaba su muslo la aparté para abrir la puerta, entramos a su cuarto y cerré la puerta (con la misma mano) poniéndole el seguro"._

"_a penas cerré la puerta comencé a acariciarla de forma urgente, necesitaba sentirla, sentir su piel de porcelana contra la mía, quité sus zapatos (aun la tenía en mis brazos), ella acarició el tatuaje de mi frente, seguí quitándole sus medias mientras ella besaba mi cuello y se deshacía de mi chaqueta para continuar con mi camisa, cuando vio mi torso desnudo se sonrojó, me encantaba eso de ella n.n sonreí para mis adentros, le quité la falda (estorbaba) y la bajé de mis brazos mientras la besaba con pasión y deseo, entretanto con mis manos le quitaba su blusa aquella que me traía loco desde que la vi con ella puesta, luego desabroché y le quité su brasier negro de encaje mientras besaba su cuello y ella soltaba pequeños suspiros, descendí por su cuello plantando besos por todo el camino hasta sus pechos jugando con ellos, lamiéndolos, succionándolos, mientras ella gemía y temblaba ante éstas, ella acariciaba con sus suaves manos mi espalda y luego mi pecho, y de pronto me sorprendió, noté como sus manos deslizaban mis pantalones bajándolos por completo dejándome solo con mi ropa interior puesta y mi miembro sobresaliente debajo de esta me pedía por ella y aunque era lo más que quería, primero la haría disfrutar hasta que me suplicara entrar en ella, esa sería una vengancita de mi parte". _

La recostó en la cama, ella aun seguía con la ropa interior que cubría su intimidad, pero tan pronto como Gaara se posicionó entre sus piernas besando y mordiendo los labios de Hinata y esta le respondiera de la misma forma. Gaara se deshizo de la última prenda de Hinata, se levantó un poco para contemplar el hermoso cuerpo de la Hyuuga _"es definitivamente una Diosa_", esta se sonrojó al notar que él la miraba.

**Hinata: **Gaara-k…- "no logré terminar la palabra porque él me calló con su dedo"

**Gaara: **_"noté que iba a agregarle esa palabra a mi nombre"_- ¡ssshhh!… solo quiero que digas, gimas y grites mi nombre… nada más – _"me acerque a su oído y le susurré" _– eres muy hermosa… no sabes cuánto tiempo… esperé para tenerte así.

**Hinata: **me sonrojé aun más, ¡un momento!"él acaso dijo que esperó tiempo para ¿tenerme?"

Gaara volvió a besar su boca con pasión mientras una de sus manos delineaba la cintura de Hinata, la otra descendió hasta su centro, introdujo dos de sus dedos metiéndolos y sacándolos despacio, mientras que con su pulgar su pulgar acariciaba el clítoris de Hinata.

**Hinata: **¡aaahhg!... Gaa... ra – "gemí, no podía evitarlo, arqueé mi espalda y comencé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de sus dedos"

**Gaara:** me gusta oír mi nombre así – _"Hinata se sonrojó" – _¿disfrutas esto Hina? - _"pregunté mientras seguía con lo mío haciendo círculos en su interior y besaba sus voluptuosos senos"_

**Hinata:** s-sí – "logré articular entre jadeos, mi respiración se aceleraba a cada movimiento que él hacía con sus dedos en mi sexo, estaba demasiado mojada, yo con mis manos desordenaba sus cabellos, ¡diablos lo necesitaba!, necesitaba que me hiciera suya", después de un tiempo alcancé mi primer orgasmo – ¡AAAHH!...

**Hinata:** Gaa… Gaara – "apenas podía hablar, él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró" – quiero… quiero que me… hagas tuya – "lo dije despacio, claro si apenas podía hablar"

**Gaara:** _"justo lo que quería escuchar, quité mis bóxers, ¡diablos! Mi miembro estaba erecto, ansioso palpitaba y me dolía, pero tenía que preguntarle eso a Hinata" -_ ¿estás segura?

**Hinata: **"era momento para preguntarlo, claro que si lo estaba, y pude notar la gran y sobresaliente masculinidad de Gaara" – sí – "dirigió su miembro a mi entrada ya húmeda gracias a él, con el solo roce de nuestros sexos una corriente eléctrica, placentera recorrió mi cuerpo".

**Gaara:** _"tan solo al rozar mi pene con su centro me recorrió una sensación placentera, quería hundirme más dentro de ella" _– Hina… ta – _"gruñí, era tan exquisita, mis manos recorrían su cuerpo y besaba cada centímetro de su dulce piel"_

**Hinata:**"oí que gruñó mi nombre, su voz sonaba más ronca, pero a la vez más sensual, mi cuerpo se estremecía ante cada caricia, me miró a los ojos y…" – Gaa…ra ¡aaaahgg! – "grité y me aferré fuerte a su espalda cuando él entró de una estocada arrebatándome mi virginidad".

**Gaara:**_ "la mire a los ojos y entré en ella, pasando por la línea que me indicaba que yo era el primero, sonreí de medio lado" _– Hi-na-ata… ¡dios… eres… tan… estrecha! – _"con mi respiración ya acelerada, comencé a moverme"._

Gaara comenzó a envestirla con un ritmo lento, pero sensual, mientras ambos se besaban, acariciaban, jadeaban, temblaban, sudaban y gemían sus nombres.

**Hinata: **Gaa…ra, ma-más… rá-pi-do – insistía yo mientras él se entretenía masajeando y lamiendo mis pechos

**Gaara:** ¡aahggg!... Hina – _"pronunciaba su nombre mientras aumentaba el ritmo haciendo las envestidas más rápidas y salvajes y en tanto lamía sus pechos eran ¡deliciosos!"_

Hinata en un movimiento quedo arriba de Gaara, comenzó a moverse mientras Gaara con sus manos en las caderas de Hinata la impulsaba a aumentar el ritmo, ambos temblaban ante el placer que sentían.

**Hinata: **Gaa… ra… yo… _ai_… _shiteru_ – "dije alcanzado el clímax y dejando caer mi cuerpo sobre el de él, besando su cuello".

**Gaara:** _"mientras Hinata me confesaba su amor, alcanzó el clímax y se recostó sobre mí, mientras yo aun me movía, pronto terminé y derramé mi esencia dentro de ella"_ – Hi… Hinata… yo…tam- biénte…__amo – _"jadeé, ya no me importaba nada y si ella quedaba embarazada yo me haría cargo de ella y del bebé"_

Hinata estaba acostada al lado derecho de Gaara, éste la abrazó atrayéndola más hacía sí y ambos rendidos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Minutos u horas **(sinceramente no se cuanto tiempo pasó xD)** después…**

**6:30 p.m**

Sácame del bolsillo… sácame del bolsillo (el ringtone del celu da Gaara xD)

"_mmm… ¡celular del demonio!, tomé el celular y vi quien llamaba MATSURI ¡diablos! Porque tiene que ser tan inoportuna, atendí, sabía que si no lo hacía volvería a llamar"._

**Gaara: **¿aló? – contesté medio dormido – Matsuri

**Matsuri:** Hola mi amorcito, lindo, precioso, hermoso (creo que exageré xD) ¿Cómo estás? – _"dijo con esa vocecita chillona"_

**Gaara:** bien – _"dije cortante, siempre era así con ella, así que no le extrañaba"_

**Matsuri:** que bueno ¿estabas durmiendo? – _"que pregunta tan estúpida"_

**Gaara:** sí – contesté serio - ¿a qué se debe tu llamado? – _"dije con curiosidad"_

**Matsuri:** lo siento si te desperté, y en cuanto a mi llamado es para invitarte a salir hoy – _"dijo contenta"_

**Gaara:** gracias por la oferta, pero estoy MUY ocupado – _"puse énfasis en muy"_

**Matsuri:** ¿ocupado durmiendo?, que provechoso jejejeje – _"hay esta otra vez esa chillona risa, me parte la cabeza"_

**Gaara:** no es eso, estoy cuidando la casa de Hiashi mientras él no está y además tengo que cuidar que Hinata no se arranque – _"¿Por qué le explicaba?, ¡así! Para que no me interrogara"_

**Matsuri:** dudo mucho que la cuides si estas dormido jejejeje, bueno si ese es el caso no te molestaré, se que Hiashi confía mucho en ti – _"como si yo no lo supiera"_ – bueno, cuídate amorcito, nos vemos, adiós – _"¡por fin!"_

**Gaara:** si como sea, adiós – _"me despedí y colgué el celular"_

Oí el celular de Gaara sonar (es extraño decirle solo por su nombre), escuché su conversación con Matsuri, luego de que se despidió me moví entre las sabanas y le dije…

**Hinata: **esa no es forma de tratar a tu novia – puse énfasis en novia

**Gaara:** ¿cuánto llevas despierta? – _"pregunte con curiosidad"_

**Hinata:**lo suficiente, como para darme cuenta de cómo la tratas, siendo que ella es tu novia – de nuevo le recalqué la misma palabra

**Gaara: **mmm… acaso la señorita Hinata está ¿celosa? – _"dije con picardía"_

**Hinata:** no, pero esa es la realidad ¿o no? – dije mirándolo a los ojos esos ojos aguamarina que me hipnotizan y me atrapan como telaraña a las moscas

**Gaara:** no – _"su mirada de sorpresa era tan dulce"_

**Hinata:** ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – pregunté sin apartar mi mirada de la suya

**Gaara:** a nada Hinata, a nada – _"dije divertido y reí por lo bajo"_

**Hinata:** lo miré con reproche me levanté quedando sentada y crucé mis brazos – ¿no vas a hablar? – dije con tono de reproche

**Gaara:** no tengo nada que decir – _"me hice el desentendido"_

**Hinata:** muy bien entonces me voy – iba a levantarme, pero él me lo impidió

**Gaara:** ¿donde crees que vas?, aun nos queda tiempo Hinata _Hime_ – _"dije besando su cuello"_

**Hinata:** esta vez no voy a ceder tan rápido Gaara- kun – quería hacerlo enojar

**Gaara:** ¿a sí? – _"dije de forma retadora esperando su reacción"_

**Hinata:** si – me deslicé por debajo de las sábanas, esta vez sería él el que cedería (aunque yo no era una experta en el tema me atreví a hacer lo que hice).

**Gaara:** ¿Qué vas a… ha-cer? – sentí como tomo mi miembro

Hinata tomó el miembro de Gaara y con su lengua hizo pequeños círculos en la punta de éste, Gaara gruñía ante la sensación tan placentera que Hinata le hacía sentir. Luego comenzó a masturbarlo haciendo suaves movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.

**Gaara:** Hi…Hi-nata.. eso es… jugar sucio – _"dije mientras temblores recorrían mi cuerpo, aparté la sábana para mirarla"_

**Hinata:** eso a ti te gusta ¿o no Gaara- kun? – dije y lo miré en forma seductora para provocarlo.

Hinata después de masturbar el ya erecto pene de Gaara, lo metió a su boca por completo, succionándolo.

**Gaara: **Hi… na… más rá-pido – _"logre decir para luego con mi mano en su cabeza incitarla a que aumentara el ritmo" _- ¡ Di-os… Hi-na-ta! Así…así, ¡aahhgggg!

Mientras yo aumentaba el ritmo de la succión Gaara gruñía y gemía por más, hasta que noté como su miembro se hinchaba, sabía que él iba a terminar, así que salí antes dejando que su esperma se derramara en las sábanas.

Subí hasta llegar a su oído y le susurre de forma pícara

**Hinata: **te dije que no cedería Gaara- kun jejejeje – reí de forma tierna

**Gaara:** Hina, eres… perversamente… perfecta – _"decía jadeando, Wooow no sabía que eso era tan excitante y placentero"_

**Hinata: **¿sí?, bueno Gaara- kun ¿vas a hablar o tengo que repetir el castigo?** – **dije mientras besaba y mordía sus labios

**Gaara: **_"ella estaba encima mío yo la abrazaba"- _no… me importaría… repetirlo Hime, pero… es mejor que lo sepas – _"esta era la parte complicada"_ – verás cuando comencé mi relación con Matsuri, no fue porque yo se lo pidiera, sino porque ella me lo propuso, yo de verdad necesitaba olvidarte… - _"ella me interrumpió"_

**Hinata:**olvidarme ¿Por qué? – pregunté mas con ansias, que con curiosidad

*********

**¿Qué sucederá?, ¿le dirá Gaara toda la verdad a Hinata?, ¿Hiashi los descubrirá juntos?, ¿y ese cambio de personalidad de Hinata a que se debió? Sigan leyendo le fic y lo sabrán xD**

**N/A:** bueno ya termine el sexto capítulo, jejejeje perdón por la demora, es que estuve ocupada con otras cosas n.n, pero bueno lo hice, espero que el Lemon haya estado a la altura, es que lo quise hacer así, para que supieran la contraparte (lo que sentía y pensaba cada uno).

Pero si no les gusto, me lo dicen, tengan en cuenta que es el primero que hago y honestamente no si lo cambiaba no encajaría con la temática del fic. 

_Hime: princesa_

_Onee-chan: hermana_

_Gizzard: se traduce al español como "molleja de ave"_

_Kanji: es un signo grama utilizado en la escritura japonesa, algo así como un símbolo_

_Ai shiteru: te amo_

**PD: **si no les gusto aceptaré las críticas n.n

Agradezco honesta, sincera y cariñosamente los reviews de:

**adrifernan19****: **me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y acá esta el que sigue. Gracias por el review ¡de veras!

**Ana -kouno'Gaahina's'****: **meencanta, que te encante mi fic xD, disculpa causarte un trauma jejejeje espero que el Lemon lo haya compensado xD espero que te guste de verdad me esforcé en hacerlo n.n ¡de veras!

**Love Sephiroth****: **creo que ya le hizo bastante en este capítulo a la pobre Hina jejejeje y ella no se quedó atrás xD, espero que el Lemon te haya gustado n.n Gracias por leer el fic ¡de veras!

**Gaahina eterniti****: **estoy poniendo el significado de todo para hacerlo más fácil n.n, espero que el Lemon haya sido lo que esperaba, porque si no _me pegaré un balazo_, no hablo en serio xD, además si lo hiciera no sabría qué pasará con Gaara y Hinata. Gracias por tú review y por leer este fic

**l****ayill: **gracias me emociona que lo consideres dentro de tus favoritos, bueno creo que Gaara ya se vengó bastante jejejeje poniendo celosa a Hinata, pobrecita casi le da un soponcio xD, y espero que el Lemon haya sido de tu agrado n.n Gracias por todo ¡de veras!

Y a todos los que dejan reviews en mi fic, ustedes me hacen querer mejorar y seguir escribiendo **repito: acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

**Esperen los siguientes capítulos de**

"**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?"**

**Adiosito n.n**


	7. La Verdad y los momentos contigo

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara lalalalala- pensamientos de Hinata

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 7 – La Verdad y los momentos contigo*****

**Gaara: **olvidarte porque… - _"diablos me cuesta decirlo"_ – Hinata veras… yo… me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi…, creí que era algo pasajero, pero lamentablemente no lo era y por no hacerte daño a ti, comencé a salir con esta chica… Matsuri, ella me perseguía por la oficina de aquí para allá pidiéndome ser su novio, entonces… pues yo en un intento desesperado por olvidarte acepté, bueno ella sabía que era para olvidar a alguien, pero no sabe que ese alguien eres… Tú – me miró algo decepcionado y serio a la vez.

**Hinata:** Ga-ara- kun - ¡diablos dije kun! – yo… también he estado enamorada de ti siete años – le confesé

**Gaara:** (suspiro) Hinata, la verdad es que me quedaría aquí contigo por siempre – Gaara- kun me miraba tierno y yo me sonrojé

**Hinata:** yo también Gaara – le dije para besarlo y agregué – pero es hora de levantarnos, mi padre puede llegar y…

**Gaara:** sabes que es lo mejor de todo – lo miré dudosa y negué con la cabeza – que tendremos todo un mes por tu castigo para estar juntos – dijo picaron Gaara a lo que yo me sonrojé aun más - ¿Qué pasó con la Hinata traviesa? – dijo besando mi cuello.

**Hinata:** me levante para vestirme y volteé para decirle – esa Hinata se queda en mi cama con Gaara- kun – dije con el rubor en mis mejillas.

**Gaara:** se levantó para vestirse también – mmm… eso me gusta y soltó una risita

Ya estaba con mi ropa interior puesta, y él se acercó aun desnudo, no podía evitar sonrojarme más al verlo así, ¡DIABLOS! Mi cara ardía.

**Hinata: **Gaara, vístete… por favor – el rió yo cerré mis ojos y para cuando los abrí él tenía puesto sus bóxers

**Gaara: **me encanta esa bipolaridad tuya – dijo para luego ponerse los pantalones

Terminamos de vestirnos, él bajó primero mientras yo hacia la cama, luego bajé para hacer la cena y esperar a mi padre que por cierto llegaría en media hora más o menos. Mientras cocinaba Gaara- kun (perdón, la costumbre) no dejaba de mirarme.

**Gaara: **realmente tenía razón– decía dejándome confundida

**Hinata: **¿en qué? – mi mirada de duda le provocó un risita

**Gaara:** me refiero a la vez que dije que serías una excelente esposa – dijo con una sonrisa que por cierto, raras veces se veía eso en él.

**Hinata:** ¿estás proponiéndome matrimonio? – dije con burla

**Gaara: **¿estás hablando en serio? Aunque… siendo sincero, me gustaría tenerte conmigo todos los días – me abrazó por la cintura

**Hinata: **Gaara, mi papá puede llegar en cualquier momento – dije con preocupación

**Gaara:** Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, me encanta oír mi nombre con tu voz – dijo besando mi cuello – sobre todo cuando gimes – dijo seductor, ¡rayos! Me hacía temblar y sonrojarme

**Hinata:** ya Gaara… – haces que me vuelva loca – ya deja de hacer e-s-so – dije con dificultad ya que él mordía mi hombro (por encima de la blusa) y pasaba su mano por debajo de mi falda

En ese momento sentimos que abrían la puerta y Gaara se separó de mí quedando a una distancia prudente ¡uuufff! Nos salvamos por poco y mi padre nos atrapa.

**Hiashi: **Hola Gaara, hola - me miró de reojo (suspiro) ¿alguna vez me apreciará como su hija? – ¿algún problema? – preguntó a Gaara

**Gaara:** no Hiashi, ninguno – _"¿qué problema podría causarme Hina- chan?"_ – ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo con curiosidad mi… perdón Gaara

**Hiashi:** bien, fue un buen negocio – dijo satisfecho mi padre

**Hinata:** la cena está lista – avisé

Luego de servirla, me senté a la mesa y Gaara- kun me miraba a ratos, mientras mi padre le contaba cómo le había ido que trato había cerrado, con quien lo había cerrado, etc. Luego Gaara- kun se despidió de mi padre y de mí, y se fue a su casa.

Esa noche no pude dormir muy bien, recordando que en esta misma cama fue donde sucedió tooodo con Gaara- kun (ya saben la costumbre de decirle así), simplemente no podría olvidarlo jamás.

Llegó otro día, domingo para ser más específica y el día se pasó volando como siempre y en la tarde llegó mi pequeña diabólica hermanita xD, aunque a veces me haga bromas la amo.

**Hanabi: **Hola _onee-chan_ – dijo abrazándome

**Hinata:** Hola Hanabi- onee-chan n.n – dije con dulzura

**Hanabi:** a que no te imaginas la GRAN NOTICIA que te traigo – ¿Gaara terminó con Matsuri acaso? (irónica)

**Hinata:** ¿Qué pasó? – dije con curiosidad

**Hanabi:** Kimiko- chan me invitó de vacaciones por tres semanas a su casa de verano en la playa - ¡¿QUEEE?! o_o

**Hinata:** ¿qué?, y ¿vas a ir sola? – dije con preocupación

**Hanabi:** mmm… onee-chan que boba eres jejejeje ¡claro que no! – dijo como burlándose de mí

**Hinata:** y ¿con quién iras? – obviamente que conmigo n.n

**Hanabi:** bueno Hina como tu estas castigada sin salir de la casa, pues nuestro _otousan _me autorizó para ir sin ti, es decir, irán los padres de Kimiko- chan y ella también, así que no estaré s-o-l-a – claro como si yo no lo entendiera

**Hinata:** ya está bien, no es necesario que me lo deletrees Hanabi – le dije con voz de dulzura mezclada con ¿rabia?

**Hanabi:** bueno no te vayas a enojar Hina- chan – si, si claro ¬ ¬

**Hinata:** yo… no me enojo – dije algo suave – y ¿Cuándo vendrán por ti? – pregunté con mucha curiosidad

**Hanabi:** bueno si mal lo recuerdo quedaron de recogerme mañana después de que _otousan _se vaya a trabajar a eso de las dos de la tarde.

Luego de decir eso se fue a su cuarto, mi padre después de ir a buscar a Hanabi subió a su habitación a dormir, por cierto eran las 6:45 p.m y día domingo, era normal de él hacer eso, después de una semana de arduo trabajo en la empresa Hyuuga. ¡un momento! Acaso Hanabi dijo ¿tres semanas? O sea que VOY A ESTAR TRES SEMANAS SOLA EN CASA CON GAARA- KUN, bueno se supone que él tiene que vigilarme, pero dudo mucho que solo haga eso ¬ ¬ y él ¿se presto para esto?, que haría con su trabajo ¡Ah!, si mal lo recuerdo le pidió unas semanas a su jefe para enviarle sus trabajos por e-mail.

Bueno, lo días y las semanas fueron pasando Gaara- kun y yo estuvimos juntos todos esos días, excepto los fines de semana, ya que mi padre estaba en casa. Hacíamos el amor, ambos nos protegíamos, por supuesto yo no quería quedar embarazada, no porque no me gustaran los niños, sino porque mi padre me mataría si se enteraba de que Gaara- kun y yo estábamos juntos. Nuestro cumpleaños lo celebramos con una cena, papá invitó a Gaara- kun y a Matsuri (suspiro), lo bueno es que ella no asistió, porque Gaara- kun no le comentó nada de la cena y le mintió a mi padre diciéndole que ella no había llegado por cosas de "trabajo", bueno en el restaurante mi padre se sentó al lado de Hanabi (solo había venido a mi cumpleaños, no se lo perdería), al frente de papá Gaara- kun y a su lado yo escaso error fue ese, mientras cenábamos, Gaara- kun bajó su mano para acariciar mi pierna, yo andaba con un vestido, pero eso no le impidió acosarme n.n, aunque me puse un poco nerviosa debo decir, ese solo era su "incentivo", porque su regalo me lo daría después, Hanabi me regaló una caja con un collar que tenía un colgante de ying-yang me encanta ese símbolo, papá bueno él hizo el intento de "hacerme feliz", me regaló una cajita adornada y dentro de ésta 4 pares de aros realmente hermosos *_* y una laptop rosa o_o, Gaara- kun, bueno él me regaló una rosa (n comparado con lo que hizo después), los regalos para Gaara- kun fueron por parte de Hanabi una cadena con un colgante con el nombre: Gaara, mi padre le regaló una laptop negra, y por mi parte, bueno yo le regalé algo que le serviría de mucho un cuaderno con muuuuchas hojas y una pluma (le encanta escribir) n.n, le encantó jejejeje.

Bueno después de celebrar en "familia" el cumpleaños de Gaara y el mío los días pasaron, bueno se preguntarán ¿Cuál fue el regalo de Gaara- kun?. Les contaré…

___________________________________________________FLASH BACK_______________________________________________________

Estaba en el comedor viendo la tele cuando golpearon la puerta (como si no supiera que era él) abrí y para mi sorpresa él me volteo y me susurro al oído

**Gaara: **tapate los ojos Hina- chan – mientras cerraba él la puerta – no preguntes solo hazlo y quédate aquí no subas hasta que te lo pida ¿Ok? – dijo con su sensual voz ronca

**Hinata:** s-si – me temblaba el cuerpo con solo oírlo.

**Gaara:** mas te vale Hina, o sino, no te daré tu regalo – dijo para luego correr escalera arriba

Esperé abajo sentada ¿Qué tramaría Gaara- kun?, ¿Cuál será su regalo?, no quiero ni saberlo sacudí mi cabeza, porque los pensamientos me invadían. A los minutos después Gaara- kun bajó.

**Gaara: **cierra los ojos… y no los abras hasta que yo te diga – dijo con su tono tan sexy

**Hinata:** e-está b-bien – solo atiné a decir

Me ayudó a subir las escaleras y me guió hasta mi cuarto, por cierto él tenía las manos encima de mis ojos así que era imposible que viera algo, me llevó hasta mi baño me quitó las manos de los ojos y mi sorpresa.

**Gaara: **Feliz cumpleaños Hinata – dijo mientras yo abría mis ojos y parpadeaba para poder ver mejor

Mi sorpresa fue ver la tina del baño llena de agua tibia y pétalos de rosas rojas por el borde de la tina y en el suelo (como un colchón) y velas rojas también.

**Hinata: **o_o G-Gaara, es muy… hermoso – pronuncié con asombro

**Gaara:** Gracias n.n – _"sabía que te gustaría"_

**Hinata:** ¿qué se supone que planea Gaara- kun? – le dije con tono inocente

**Gaara:** yo no planeo nada que a usted no se le ocurra, Hime – soltó una risita cómplice

**Hinata:** si quiere usted que yo me dé un baño debe salir – lo empuje del pecho para que saliera

**Gaara:** si eso quiere – hizo una pausa y me miró malicioso – aunque… yo no quiero irme – dijo para cerrar la puerta del baño con llave.

**Hinata:** Sr. Sabaku no, me ofende al hacer algo así jejejeje – solté una risita

**Gaara:** me gustaría ofenderla ayudándola a quitarse la ropa ¬ ¬ - _"me vuelve loco"_

**Hinata:** por favor, si ese es el caso oféndame – dije mirándola… ¿deseosa?

**Gaara:** mmm… - solo eso pronunció para luego besarme

Hicimos el amor en la tina, luego de eso, me llevó hasta la cama, la cual también tenía pétalos de rosas encima, se puso sobre mí y comenzó a besarme el cuello, luego descendió para succionar mis botones rosados y moldear mis pechos, siguió bajando hasta llegar al valle entre mis piernas, introdujo su lengua dentro de mi entrada, arqueé mi espalda por el placer que sentía, su lengua recorrió cada rincón, me hizo llegar al orgasmo, lamió el líquido que derramé, luego volvió para besar mi boca, yo jadeaba y gemía su nombre y él el mío, mientras me penetraba, estábamos extasiados y comenzó el vaivén de carderas en una danza hipnotizante, era demasiado el placer, pronto ambos llegamos al clímax y terminados abrazados.

____________________________________________________FIN DEL FLASH BACK _______________________________________________

Ese fue su regalo.

Otro día y Gaara llegaría pronto. Llegó pronto y bueno pasó lo que tenía que pasar estuvimos juntos de nuevo si, él no se cansaba de hacerme suya todos los días y yo no me negaba, sabía que pronto no tendríamos esa libertad, porque mi padre se tomaría vacaciones el próximo mes (Febrero). Estábamos en mi cama besándonos después de terminar cuando Gaara- kun se puso serio y me habló.

**Gaara: **Hinata, creo que ya es hora – _"estaba decidido"_

**Hinata:** ¿Hora de qué? – me dejó confundida

**Gaara:** hora de que yo termine con la farsa de Matsuri y le diga a tu padre que quiero estar contigo – _"definitivamente estoy decidido a hacerlo"_

**Hinata.** Gaa… ra – lo miré con asombro, pero sentía miedo de que mi padre no aceptara lo nuestro

**Gaara:** Hina, yo te amo y haré todo para estar contigo

Yo solo lo besé con ternura, él lo haría, de eso estaba segura, pero no sabía qué pasaría con nosotros después de decirle la verdad a mi padre.

Terminó el mes de castigo así que podía ver a mis amigas Sakura e Ino.

**Hinata: **Sakura, Ino, hola – dije a mis amigas

**Sakura e Ino:** hola Hina- chan

**Hinata:** ¿Cómo están? n.n – dije con dulzura

**Ino:** yo muuuy bien – dijo con emoción

**Sakura:** siempre exageras Ino- cerda ¬ ¬ - pronunció mi amiga pelirosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos

**Ino:** tu cállate frontuda ¬ ¬ - sí, que hay rivalidad entre estas dos

**Hinata:** ya basta – dije llamándoles la atención

**Ino y Sakura: **lo siento Hina- chan – dijeron con la cabeza agachada

**Sakura:** ven Hina siéntate y cuéntanos – habló, mientras me sentaban en una banca

**Hinata:** ¿qué les cuente qué? – dije algo confundida – de mi castigo – agregué

**Ino: **no te hagas Hina- chan ¬ ¬, sabemos que Gaara te CUIDÓ – puso énfasis en esa palabra – durante toooodo el castigo.

**Hinata:** y ¿Qué hay con eso? – dije mirando hacia otro lado

**Sakura:** somos tus amigas cuéntanos ¿te declaraste? – me miraron con ojos de huevo frito

**Hinata:** declararme, no fue exactamente eso – ambas me miraron confundidas

**Ino:** explícate mejor Hina- chan – me exigió

**Hinata:** estuve discutiendo con él hace un mes cuando mi padre salió un día sábado a trabajar y bueno las cosas se pusieron feas y le dije toda la verdad de un boom a Gaara- kun – me miraron o_o con sorpresa

**Ino:** o sea que…

**Sakura:** tú y Gaara

**Hinata:** hemos estado juntos desde entonces – completé la frase, mis amigas quedaron boquiabiertas

**Sakura e Ino: **y ¿lo han hecho? – ya sabía que me lo preguntarían

**Hinata: **sí, un par de veces - ¿un par? Me sorprendo a mi misma

**Ino:** y ¿él te ama? – preguntó con curiosidad

**Hinata:** sí, eso me dijo él, dijo que terminaría hoy con Matsuri y que hablaría con mi padre – terminé por contarles todo.

**Sakura:** bueno ahora que lo sabemos todo ¿Por qué no vamos de compras?

**Ino y Hinata:** ¡vamos!

Estuvimos corriendo de tienda en tienda junto a mis amigas, me sentía algo mareada, pero no le tomé importancia, hasta que en esas corridas me desmayé.

**Mientras tanto con Gaara:**

"_tomé mi celular para llamar a Matsuri"_

**Gaara: **aló, Matsuri – _"dije serio"_

**Matsuri:** hola mi amor – _"odiaba que me llamara así"_

**Gaara:**Matsuri, necesito hablarte de algo importante – _"sí que lo era"_

**Matsuri:** tú dirás mi amorcito – _"esa risita chillona otra vez"_

**Gaara:** por teléfono no puede ser, necesito que nos juntemos hoy en mi casa – _"acaso dije ¿mi casa?, si no podía ser en un lugar público, no soportaría sus escenitas de celos u otra cosa"_

**Matsuri:** está bien iré a las 8:00 ¿te parece? – _"entre antes mejor"_

**Gaara:**sí, entonces nos vemos, adiós – _"dije cortante"_

**Matsuri:**adiós, Gaarita (xD)– _"mátenme" _

*********

**¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Gaara terminará con Matsuri?, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Hinata?, ¿y qué dirá Hiashi cuando sepa la verdad? Sigan leyendo le fic y lo sabrán xD**

**N/A:** bueno ya termine el séptimo capítulo, jejejeje perdón por la espera, es que me perdí en el sendero de la vida xD, pero bueno lo hice, espero que les haya gustado

_Hime: princesa_

_Onee-chan: hermana_

Agradezco honesta, sincera y cariñosamente los reviews de:

**Akasu Love Cristina****: **me alegra mucho saber que te encanto, bueno no te adelantaste mucho y sigue lellendo el fic, que el final se acerca uuuyyyy n.n ¡de verás!

**Tanuki sempai****: **jejejeje la verdad es que yo también me maté de la risa al leer como quedó, que bueno que te gusten mis defectos de sonido xD, y gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi fic ¡de veras! Te lo agradezco

**l****ayill: ** bueno que el creo que no será el último, lo de Hinata perversa lo veré, porque habrán muchas sorpresas en el siguiente capítulo, que bueno que el Lemon te haya gustado n.n Gracias por todo ¡de veras!

**Love Sephiroth****: **me alegra que el Lemon te haya gustado n.n me esforcé mucho, si que era revelador lo que Gaara le conto o_ muchas gracias por leer mi fic ¡de veras!

**Gaahina eterniti****: **no dudes que mi apoyo lo tendrás ¡de veras! Gracias por apoyarme n.n y me gusta que te guste xD el capítulo y el fic. Gracias por tú review, espero estés en el próx. capítulo

Agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews en mi fic, los que leen la historia y a los que no también xD, ustedes me hacen querer mejorar y seguir escribiendo **repito: acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

** Esperen los siguientes capítulos de**

"**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?"**

**Adiosito n.n**


	8. Problemas por aquí y por allá

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara lalalalala- pensamientos de Hinata

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 7 – Problemas por aquí y por allá*****

Ya eran las 7:30 p.m Gaara- kun me llamó para decirme que había citado a Matsuri para terminar con ella, ya tenía lista la cena, pero me encontraba en mi cuarto muy nerviosa, porque me acababa de enterar de algo que venía temiendo desde hacía ya un tiempo.

_______________________________________________________ FLASH BACK___________________________________________________

Acababa de despertarme de aquel desmayo, me encontraba en la camilla de un hospital y mis amigas me miraban con una curiosidad tremenda.

**Ino: **Hina- chan la doctora Tsunade ya viene – dijo con preocupación

**Sakura:** Hinata ¿te había pasado esto antes? – preguntó preocupada mi amiga

**Hinata:** no, la verdad es que hoy es primera vez que me pasa – contesté sincera y tranquila

La doctora entró al cuarto, una mujer rubia de dos coletas bajas.

**Tsunade: **Señorita ¿Hyuuga Hinata? – me preguntó aquella mujer

**Hinata:** si soy yo…, que me… ocurrió – estaba de veras confundida

**Tsunade:** no es nada de qué preocuparse, es normal en su estado – dijo regalándome una sonrisa

**Hinata, Ino y Sakura: **¿ESTADO? – que no sea lo que estoy pensando

**Tsunade:** sí, Señorita Hinata usted está embarazada - ¡¡¿QUEEEE?!!

**Ino y Sakura:** y ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? – le preguntaron mirándome a mí y a la doctora alternadamente

**Tsunade:** dos semanas – no puede ser

Salimos del hospital, porque no era tan grave y mis amigas comenzaron con el interrogatorio, estaba colmada de tantas preguntas que me hacían.

____________________________________________________FIN DEL FLASH BACK________________________________________________

¿Qué hago ahora?, podré ocultarlo por un tiempo, pero mi barriga comenzará a crecer ¿qué haré, qué haré?, para colmo de males Gaara- kun no sabe nada, solo Sakura e Ino lo saben.

**Hanabi: **Hinata-onee-chan ¿te ocurre algo? – lo que faltaba mi hermana

**Hinata:** no nada Hanabi, no me pasa nada – mentí

**Hanabi:** si claro, y yo nací ayer ¬ ¬ – dijo con sarcasmo

**Hinata:** no es algo que te pueda contar – dije seria

**Hanabi:** yo no soy tan tonta como crees Hina- chan, se que tiene algo que ver con Gaara- kun – lo que faltaba la diablita se dio cuenta

**Hinata:** pe-pero que dices onee- chan, n-no tiene nada que ver con Gaara- kun – dije con nervios

**Hanabi:** sabes que puedes confiar en mí Hina- chan, y si se trata de él guardaré el secreto – no podía hacer otra cosa esto me estaba matando

**Hinata:** está bien Hanabi pero promete por la memoria de mi madre que no dirás ni una sola palabra de esto ¿sí? – la hice jurar, ella podía ser muy traviesa y bocona a veces, pero cuando de juramentos se trataba ella no los rompía.

**Con Gaara:**

"_Falta poco para que termine con esta farsa, Matsuri llegará dentro de poco, espero que esto termine bien (suspiro) o si no, no me perdonaré que algo malo le pase a Hinata"_

Tocaron la puerta, era ella quien había golpeado la puerta y en cuanto Gaara la abrió Matsuri se lanzo a sus brazos

**Matsuri: **Gaara… mi amor – _"dijo rodeando mi cuello"_

**Gaara:** Hola – _"dije_ _serio y cortante (como siempre)"_

**Matsuri:** y ¿qué era eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? – _"me soltó y se sentó en el sofá (mi sofá)"_

**Gaara:**yo quiero terminar contigo_ – "le dije de una"_

**Matsuri:** ¡¿QUEEEE?! – _"grito ella"_

**Gaara:**lo que escuchaste quiero… terminar… contigo – _"lo dije lento para que lo asimilara"_

**Matsuri:**tú no puedes hacer eso – _"dijo con autoridad"_

**Gaara:**si puedo hacerlo, una relación se da por terminada cuando cualquiera de los dos no sienta nada por el otro – _"hice una pausa"_ – y sinceramente yo no siento nada por ti, y tú lo sabes mejor que yo – _"le dije serio"_

**Matsuri:**si eso lo sé, pero el amor llegará a su tiempo Gaarita – _"como odiaba que me dijera así"_

**Gaara:** no me llames así, y para ti no hay tiempo, porque yo no te AMO – _"le dije frío y cortante"_

**Matsuri:** Oh! Si, ya me acorde, que era para olvidar a alguien que aceptaste ser MI NOVIO – hizo una pausa – y tú ¿acaso creíste que no me di cuenta de quién era ese alguien? – _"dijo con burla"_

**Gaara:**no tengo idea de que hablas, y no es asunto tuyo la identidad de esa persona – _"dije enojado"_

**Matsuri:** Ay Gaara (suspiró), ¿qué diría tu amigo Hiashi si se entera de que su GRAN "amigo" Gaara, se ha estado acostando con su hija mayor? – _"dijo burlona" _

**Gaara:** no te atreverías – _"dije con rabia"_

**Matsuri:** ¿quieres apostar? – _"dijo desafiándome" – _elige bien Gaara o es ella o soy yo – _"como si fuera difícil elegir"_

**Gaara:**no tengo que elegir, porque a la única que amo es a ella – _"dije decidido"_

**Matsuri:**que mal Gaara_ – elegiste mal_ – ya verás lo que te espera – _"dijo amenazadora" _

**Gaara:**si te atreves a hacerle algo a Hinata te juro que "te mato" – _"no permitiría que MI Hinata sufriera por esta loca"_

**Matsuri:**está bien, pero no te prometo nada – _"dijo encogiéndose de hombros"_

"_Después de eso se fue dando un portazo. ¡Rayos! Y ahora ¿Qué hago? "_

**Al día siguiente…**

**5:30 p.m**

¿Por qué no llama?, necesito hablar con él, lo necesito, mi hermana Hanabi ya sabe lo del bebé, pero ¿qué hará mi padre si se entera?... me matará, estoy demasiado nerviosa.

**Con Gaara:**

**Deidara: **Gaara, el jefe te espera – _"dijo algo preocupado"_

**Gaara: **¿para qué? – _"¿qué rayos está pasando aquí?"_

**Deidara:** es el jefe, tú sabes – _"respondió tranquilo"_

"_Fui a ver que quería mi jefe Itachi conmigo sería alguna cosa con algún artículo que escribí o algo por el estilo"_

"_Toque la puerta"_

**Itachi: **adelante Gaara, pasa – _"dijo autoritario como de costumbre"_

**Gaara:**¿quería hablar conmigo jefe? – _"dije serio"_

**Itachi:**sí, toma asiento – _"así lo hice"_ – veras Gaara yo no puedo tolerar rumores de esta calamidad por las oficinas del "NewsKonoha", así que quiero que me lo aclares tú – _"la loca le había dicho algo"_

**Gaara:** ¿no entiendo de que habla Sr. Itachi? – _"le hablé para que se explicara"_

**Itachi:** le hablo de que en la empresa corre el rumor de que usted tiene problemas con la justicia y eso yo no lo puedo tolerar – _"¿de qué demonios habla?"_

**Gaara:** yo… para nada, me ofende Sr. Itachi, usted me conoce y sabe que mi expediente está limpio – _"me defendí, no toleraría que me trataran de ladrón o algo así"_

**Itachi: **entonces aclarado este punto puede continuar con su labor – _"¡uufff!"_

"_me retiré de la oficina de mi jefe, ¿Quién diablos le había dicho eso? Me dedique a mirar con detenimiento a mis dos amigos de oficina"_

**Deidara: **a nosotros ni nos mire –_"dijo refiriéndose a Sasori y a él"_

**Sasori:**nosotros no teníamos idea de esto de veritas – _"dijo muy inocente"_

**Gaara:** me parece raro que la loca de Matsuri no esté aquí – _"ellos dos lo sabían todo así que por eso pregunté"_

**Deidara:** bueno ella salió hace rato… - _"lo interrumpió Sasori"_

**Sasori:** y no dijo dónde iba… lo cual es raro ¬ ¬ - _"estaba de acuerdo con él"_

"_seguí en lo mío, pronto saldría de trabajar y lo bueno era que llamaría a Hinata para decirle todo lo ocurrido con Matsuri ayer, ya que no tuve tiempo de llamarla"_

**Dos horas más tarde…**

Güiu- güiu- güiu- güiiiiii (sonido de sirena de policía xD)

"_¿qué mierda estaba pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué me estaban deteniendo?"_

**Policía 1: **¿Sr. Sabaku no Gaara?– _"me pregunto aquel policía"_

**Gaara:**si soy yo – _"contesté como cualquiera lo haría"_

**Policía 2:** tendrá que acompañarnos, queda arrestado por violación a menores (o_o xaxu) – _"¡¿QUEEE?!"_

**Gaara: **y ¿a quién demonios se supone que violé? – _"pregunte, en serio no entendía nada"_

**Hiashi: **a mi hija… - _"hizo una pausa y vi que a su lado estaba Matsuri" –_ nunca pensé que fueras capas Gaara, yo te consideraba un hijo.

**Gaara:** pero esto es un mal entendido, yo no le hice nada malo ni a Hinata, ni a Hanabi – _"tenía que defenderme de alguna forma"_

**Matsuri:** Gaara- kun Hinata… ella confesó que habías abusado de ella – _"dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero era una forma de burlarse de mí"_

"_Hay estaba yo, dentro del carro policial siendo custodiado por dos policías ¿qué mierda había sucedió?, ¿por qué Hinata hizo algo así?, no, de seguro la obligaron, maldita Matsuri"._

**Algunas horas antes…**

Matsuri había salido del trabajo decidida, si Gaara era de ella, no sería de nadie más, caminó por las calles de Konoha en dirección a la empresa Hyuuga,.

_Que mal Gaara elegiste mal, ahora tu Hinatita sufrirá por tu culpa – _pensaba la perversa Matsuri

Entró al edificio, pidió a una secretaria hablar con Hiashi, esta se comunicó con el susodicho y este aceptó con gusto.

Ya en la oficina de Hiashi, éste la hizo tomar asiento y Matsuri se sentó, comenzaron saludándose y hablando de trivialidades, hasta que Matsuri se puso seria.

**Matsuri: **Hiashi, necesito hablarte de un asunto que me tiene muy preocupada

**Hiashi:** ¿Qué es eso que te preocupa tanto Matsuri? – pregunto con preocupación

**Matsuri:** se trata de tu hija Hinata

**Hiashi:** ¿Qué hay con ella? – dijo despreocupado

**Matsuri:** pues me preocupa que ella te este ocultando algo sumamente horrible

**Hiashi:** no estoy entendiendo – dijo dudoso

**Matsuri:** Oh! Hiashi no quise contarte esto, porque pensé que ella lo haría – se puso a llorar

**Hiashi:** no llores y continúa por favor – pidió

**Matsuri:** veras Hiashi, mi relación con Gaara terminó por eso ayer – hizo una pausa – Hiashi Gaara el violó a tu hija Hinata.

**Hiashi:** ¡¿QUUUEEEEEE?! – gritó exaltado

**Matsuri:** sí, yo lo supe por casualidad y no me parece que te lo deba ocultar

**Hiashi:** no, eso no es posible… de seguro ella lo provocó – trató de justificarlo Hiashi

**Matsuri:** no culpes a tu hija Hiashi… ella no tiene la culpa – dijo sollozando

**Hiashi: **gracias, Matsuri por decirme todo esto – hizo una pausa – iré de inmediato a casa a hablar con ella y llamar a la policía.

**Matsuri:** es lo mejor que puedes hacer Hiashi – dicho esto salió de la oficina junto con Hiashi

_Te dije Gaara ahora tú y Hinata sufrirán las consecuencias _(ella me da miedo mamiiiiii ayudaaaaa xD)

*********

**¿Qué sucederá?, ¿qué le hicieron a Hinata?, ¿Hiashi se enteró de su embarazo?, ¿Gaara se irá preso por algo que él no hizo? ¿Matsuri se saldrá con la suya? Sigan leyendo le fic y lo sabrán xD**

**N/A:** bueno ya termine el octavo capítulo, jejejeje perdón por la espera, pero me tenía que sacar otra idea de la cabeza (Remember Me), espero que les haya gustado, fue un capítulo de larga duración y con mucho caos.

_Onee-chan: hermana_

_Otousan: padre_

Agradezco honesta, sincera y cariñosamente los reviews de:

**Gaahina eterniti****: **yo también esperaba que terminara con esa farsa, pero Matsuri de verdad me da miedo, nunca se sabe lo que hará, gracias por tus reviews. Espero estés en el próx. Capítulo ¡de veras!

**adrifernan19****: **que bueno que te haya encantado, de verdad me tarde en hacer este capí , te espero tu review ¡de veras!

**l****ayill:** bueno si son amorosos, pero con esa tonta de por medio complico todo y ya sabes que si hay un Gaarita y en cuanto a Hiashi no se me ocurre que le haría a su pobre hija, lee el próx. Capí y sabrás todo lo que asó con Hina. Gracias por tus reviews ¡de veras!

**Tanuki sempai****: **jejejeje porque no lo pides para navidad a lo mejor el viejito pascuero te lo trae xD y no creo que la palabra sea pervertida, más bien eres una de las muchas que _admiran el arte sexual _n.n agradezco tu apoyo ¡de veras! Gracias por leer mi fic.

Agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews en mi fic, los que leen la historia y a los que no también xD, ustedes me hacen querer mejorar y seguir escribiendo **repito: acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

**Esperen los siguientes capítulos de**

"**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?"**

**Adiosito n.n**


	9. ¿que le pasó a Hinata?

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara lalalalala- pensamientos de Hinata

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 8 – ¿Qué le pasó a Hinata?*****

Estaba en casa, con Hanabi, ella me ayudaba con las cosas que tenía que hacer, ya que no quería que el bebé se "estresara" con tanto ejercicio. Me llevó a mi cuarto.

**Hanabi: **Hina- chan, siéntate y no hagas nada – dijo muy amable

**Hinata:** Hanabi, estoy embarazada, no enferma – le dije con un tono irónico pero dulce

**Hanabi:** lo sé, pero el bebé debe descansar – hizo una pausa – y su madre también tendría que hacerlo ¬ ¬

**Hinata:** Hanabi- _onee- chan _me encuentro bien – dije con ternura levantándome de la cama

En ese momento llegó mi padre, muy alterado, de verdad jamás lo había visto así.

**Hiashi: **¡¡HINATA!! – me llamó, mejor dicho ma gritó dando un portazo que se escucho hasta en Plutón

**Hinata:** estoy acá arriba – dije mientras mi padre llegaba a mi habitación, para agregar - ¿ocurre algo malo? – por su cara parecía que el demonio en persona lo había visitado

**Hiashi:** ¡Hanabi! – exclamó el y mi hermana salió de mi cuarto cerrando la puerta, esto no se veía nada de bien, y se podría decir que mi _otousan_ echaba humo hasta por las orejas - ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME LO DIJISTE?! – o no, ¿acaso se enteró de mi embarazo?

**Hinata:** ¿d-de q-qué ha-hablas p-papá? – le pregunte más asustada y nerviosa que en cualquier momento de mi vida

**Hiashi:** ¡¿Cómo de que te hablo?! – me reclamó él - ¡¿por qué mierda no me dijiste que GAARA TE VIOLÓ?! - ¡¿QUEEEEE?! O_O

**Hinata:** él no me ha vi-violado padre – dije con temor

**Hiashi: **no me lo ocultes Hinata – me miro serio, podía ver la rabia reflejada en sus ojos

**Hinata:** él no m-me h-ha… h-hecho na-nada q-que y-yo… no quisiera – lo miré desafiante

**Hiashi: **¿qué quieres decir con eso? – me dijo enfadado

**Hinata:** q-que y-yo quise que él m-me hi-hiciera s-suya – mis nervios me hacían tartamudear

**Hiashi:** ¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! – dijo para luego darme una bofetada – te entrometiste entre Matsuri y él – me habló con un tono de desilusión y rabia.

**Hinata:** yo n-no me en-entrometí en nada… además Gaara no sentía nada por ella – le aclaré a mi padre

**Hiashi:** escúchame bien Hinata, no permitiré que el apellido Hyuuga se manche por culpa tuya, así que llamarás a la policía y les dirás que el abusó sexualmente de ti – me ordenó

**Hinata:** ¡NO!, ¡no lo haré! – grité mientras corría en dirección a las escaleras con lágrimas en los ojos

**Hiashi:** ¿A dónde crees que vas? – me preguntó mientras sujetaba mi brazo con fuerza

**Hinata:** su-suéltame p-papá – dije mientras trataba de soltarme.

Estaba a cuatro escalones del primer piso, en eso que traté de soltarme resultó, pero caí escaleras abajo, lo último que recuerdo fue un golpe en la cabeza.

**Minutos más tarde…**

Me despertaba… en un cuarto… que… no era el mío, se acerco una enfermera a revisarme ¿qué me pasó?, ¿lo habré soñado todo?, esperaba que así fuera, pero en cuanto se fue la enfermera mi padre entró a la habitación con una cara que hasta el mismo demonio se hubiese sentido aterrorizado al verla.

**Hiashi: **¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ò_ó – sus ojos mostraban rabia

**Hinata:** ¿d-decirte q-ué pa-papá? – dije yo incrédula

**Hiashi:** ¡qué estás embarazada! – exclamó mi padre furioso

**Hinata:** … - no podía hablar las palabras no me salían

**Hiashi:** escúchame bien Hinata… si no haces lo que te digo… el bastardo que llevas en tu vientre lo lamentará – me estaba amenazando, lo sabía y si no le hacía caso cumpliría su amenaza

**Hinata:** no lo llames así… es HIJO MÍO y de GAARA – le aclaré mirándolo con decisión

**Hiashi:** no me importa, para mí no es más que la prueba de que eres una… - lo interrumpí

**Hinata:** si ser una puta (o_o) es sinónimo de amar a Gaara… entonces lo soy – dije decidida, no le tenía miedo de que me hiciera algo a mí, pero si a mi bebé

**Hiashi:** la policía está afuera te harán unas preguntas, más te vale que contestes lo que debes, porque si no… - lo volví a interrumpir

**Hinata:** no te preocupes padre…, no diré nada que no deba – al decir eso era sinónimo de que me tenía en sus manos. ¿qué más podía hacer?

Después de que mi _otousan_ saliera, entraron dos policías

**Policía 1: **¿Señorita Hyuuga Hinata? – me preguntó

**Hinata:** sí, soy yo – respondí con obviedad

**Policía 2:** tenemos entendido por lo que nos dijo su padre, que usted fue abusada sexualmente por el Sr. Sabaku no Gaara – su nombre me provocó un gran dolor en el pecho

**Hinata:** sí, él lo hizo - ¿tenía otra opción? – y-yo no… quería – mis lágrimas corrían por mis ojos, por la culpa de que Gaara se iría a la cárcel por una vil mentira

**Policía 1:** no se preocupe Señorita Hinata – me dijo un policía moreno de ojos azules – deje que la justicia se encargará de él - ¿por qué?, él no había hecho nada malo.

Después de eso los oficiales se fueron, seguramente a detener a Gaara por mi "violación", ¿por qué él?, ¿por qué tiene que pagar por algo que no hizo?, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué? Además tengo que estar en el hospital por un mes más o menos, ya que él golpe causo que casi perdiera al bebé y yo estaba demasiado débil para levantarme.

**Actualmente… **

**Con Gaara:**

"_Demonios, estoy en una celda solo, por algo que NO hice, tendré que estar metido acá adentro por unos cuantos meses mientras investigan mi caso, ¿PERO QUE CASO? Yo no hice nada, bueno hice algo, pero no lo que ellos dicen, ¿Por qué Hinata habrá dicho eso?, ¿Qué le habrá hecho Hiashi?, ¿se encontrará bien?, ¡aaaaaaaaaaahhh! Muchas preguntas y no hay muchas respuestas, espero salir bien de esto, porque no soportaré estar lejos de MI Hina Hime"_

**Con Matsuri:**

_Ya verás Gaara, por lo menos en la cárcel no veras a "tu" Hinatita, pobre, te lo dije si no eres mío, no serás de nadie y menos de ella._

_Ahora me toca llorar en los brazos de Hiashi, la "pobre" Matsuri seré a sus ojos, espero que todo resulte como espero, alejaré a Hinata de ti con la ayuda de Hiashi jajajaja (risa malévola _me da miedoooo_), él caerá más rápido en mis redes, pero gracias a eso serás MÍO_

**Con Hiashi y Hanabi:**

Se encontraba Hiashi en su estudio revisando unos papeles, pero pensando en Gaara, Hinata y su embarazo y Matsuri.

_Pobre mujer (suspiro), espero que se olvide de Gaara, porque no le hace bien y que se dé cuenta que yo…_

En eso pensaba cuando la puerta se abrió dándole paso a Hanabi, su hija menor quien tenía una mirada de desilusión mezclada con odio y rabia

**Hanabi: **¿estás contento ahora papá? – preguntó con ironía

**Hiashi:** no entiendo de que hablas – se hizo el desentendido

**Hanabi:** sabes bien de lo que habló – hizo una pausa y lo miró desafiante - ¿por qué haces todo esto?

**Hiashi:** porque no quiero que la gente te señale a ti como una mujerzuela… como lo es tu hermana – dijo él con firmeza

**Hanabi:** no creo que lo hagas por eso – lo miro insistente – ¿te sientes feliz de tener a tu hija en el hospital y a tu amigo en la cárcel? – dijo seria y con los brazos cruzados

**Hiashi:** es lo mejor para todos – hizo una pausa – y tú no deberías hablarme en ese tono Hanabi – dijo autoritario

**Hanabi:** te hablo como me plazca, te admiraba _otousan, _pero después de esto, ya no te respeto, ni te admiro – dijo decidida

**Hiashi:** te dije que es lo mejor para todos – volvió a repetir

**Hanabi:** lo mejor para ¿Quién?, ¿para ti?, ¿para Gaara?, ¿para Hinata? o ¿para Matsuri? ¬ ¬ – lo miró insistente

**Hiashi:** lo mejor para ti – le habló con rabia

**Hanabi:** crees que no se la razón por la que haces todo – su mirada no cambió

**Hiashi:** y ¿Cuál es esa razón de la que hablas Hanabi? – la miró interrogante y su tono irónico

**Hanabi:** la verdadera razón por lo que haces esto es…

*********

**¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Cuál será la razón de la que Hanabi habla?, ¿Hiashi se enredará con Matsuri?, ¿Gaara se quedará en la cárcel? ¿Matsuri logrará sus viles propósitos? Sigan leyendo le fic y lo sabrán xD**

**N/A:** bueno ya termine el noveno capítulo, perdón por la espera n.n, pero estoy actualizando fic por medio (Remember Me), espero que les haya gustado, fue un capítulo corto, pero preciso

_Onee-chan: hermana_

_Otousan: padre_

_Hime: princesa_

Agradezco honesta, sincera y cariñosamente los reviews de:

**Gaahina eterniti****:**lo solucionaré lo más pronto posible te lo aseguro esa Matsuri va a pagar, gracias por tus reviews. Espero estés en el próx. Capítulo ¡de veras!

**Tanuki sempai****: **jejejeje si eres una gran admiradora del arte sexual xD, no le harán nada a Gaara, no soy tan mala para encerrarlo con otros. De hecho si conoce el condón, pero se entusiasmo tanto que se le olvido xD. agradezco tu apoyo ¡de veras! Gracias por leer mi fic.

**Love Sephiroth****: **odia sin piedad yo te lo pido, es una desgraciada de la peor calaña, es una malvada, perversa, pero la pagará te lo aseguro. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer el fic y por tu apoyo ¡de ceras! Espero tu review.

**Akasu Love Cristina****: **Gracias por tu review, de verdad Gaara no la está pasando nada de bien, lo visité ayer y dicen que ni comida le dan y que espera que solucione todo esto rápido y que no se preocupen que todo está bien n.n, Matsuri la pagará muuuy caro. Bueno gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar review y te espero en el próximo, esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¡de veras!

**l****ayill:** bueno no sé donde la puedes encontrar, lo que sí sé es que se está escondiendo en las faldas de Hiashi, yo también la odio con odio jarocho, pero pagará de eso estoy segura. Gracias por tus reviews ¡de veras!

**Junen grey****: **esperas mucho, aunque ella dice que no es una _perra_, dice que es una _zorra_ xD, bueno pero la pagará y te espero en el próximo capí. ¡de veras!

**adrifernan19****: **Gracias por tu review pobre Gaara eso es cierto, pero él lo único que quiere es tener a su Hina al lado para que lo acompañe en sus horas de sueño n.n, espero tu review ¡de veras!

Agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews en mi fic, los que leen la historia y a los que no también xD, ustedes me hacen querer mejorar y seguir escribiendo **repito: acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

**Esperen los siguientes capítulos de**

"**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?"**

**Adiosito n.n**

**Por si no nos leemos**

**Gaara, Hinata y Yo **

**Les deseamos una Feliz Navidad**

**Y **

**Un próspero año 2010 n.n**


	10. ¿Cómo están las cosas?

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara lalalalala- pensamientos de Hinata

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 10 – ¿Cómo están las cosas?*****

**Hanabi:** la verdadera razón por lo que haces esto es…

Justo en ese momento sonó la puerta de la casa. Hanabi fue a abrir y para su mala suerte era… ELLA

**Matsuri: **Hola Hanabi – dijo falsa

**Hanabi:** Hola, ¿tú qué haces aquí? – dijo con recelo – ya has hecho suficiente daño ¿no crees? – dijo "algo" enfadada

**Matsuri:** yo no tengo la culpa enana – dijo fría

**Hanabi:** no te permito que me hables así, zo… - fue interrumpida

**Hiashi:** Hanabi ¿Quién es? – preguntó su padre mientras se acercaba

**Hanabi:** es tu razón… digo Matsuri- san – el "san" lo dijo irónica

**Hiashi:** Matsuri- san ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó sorprendido, mientras la hacía pasar y Hanabi se fue a su

**Matsuri:** vine a hablar contigo – dijo con "melancolía"

**Hiashi:** ¿es sobre Gaara? – la falsa, digo chica asintió

En ese momento Hanabi bajó las escaleras con una mochila en su espalda

**Hiashi: **¿y tú dónde vas? – pregunto ceñudo

**Hanabi:** a casa de Kimiko- chan – respondió firme

**Hiashi:** es muy tarde (10:00 p.m), no esperas a mañana – le sugirió

**Hanabi:** no, porque no quiero estar acá sola sin Hina- chan – reprochó

**Hiashi:** está bien te llevo en el auto – dijo levantándose del sillón

**Hanabi:** no, la mamá de Kimiko- chan vendrá a buscarme – dijo un poco enfadada

Unos minutos después llegó la madre de Kimiko a buscar a Hanabi, está se despidió con la mano de Hiashi y Matsuri, lo cual le extrañó un poco al hombre, porque su pequeña hija no solía ser así.

**Con Hanabi:**

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de Kimiko, ésta la esperaba en la puerta de entrada, de verdad eran buenas amigas, parecían hasta hermanas a veces.

Entraron a la habitación de Kimiko, donde había un camarote, Hanabi dormía arriba cuando se quedaba con ella, dice que dormir arriba es más fascinante xD. Se quedaron conversando sobre los problemas de "Hanabi"

**Hanabi: **Kimi- chan – llamó a su amiga desde arriba (así le decía ella)

**Kimiko:** sí, Hana- chan – le dijo para que continuara

**Hanabi:** mañana puedes hacerme un favor enooooorrrrme – exageró la chica

**Kimiko:** sí, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo si se trata de ayudar – la animó ella

**Hanabi:** bueno, es que mañana quiero ir a ver a mi _onee- chan _al hospital para saber de ella y el bebé y quiero visitar a Gaara- kun también – le comentó a su amiga

**Kimiko:** bueno no te preocupes, si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entiendo, pero… ¿qué necesitas que yo haga? – preguntó al no entender

**Hanabi:** quiero que me cubras con mi _otousan_, el no debe enterarse de nada ¿Ok? – le pidió con voz autoritaria

**Kimiko:**está bien, pero si las cosas se ponen color de hormiga… veré como me las arreglo – suspiró

**Hanabi:** Gracias Kimi- chan – le dijo con alegría

**Kimiko:** de nada Hana- chan – estaba dispuesta a dormir cuando

**Hanabi:** Kimi- chan – llamó otra vez

**Kimiko:** si Hana- chan

**Hanabi:** eres la mejor amiga del mundo y el universo y más allá del infinito – exageró otra vez

**Kimiko:** si, lo sé, pero… - fue interrumpida

**Hanabi:** ¿pero qué? – se extrañó

**Kimiko:** ya duérmete – le exigió, Hanabi rió y no se escuchó nada más que silencio

**En la casa Hyuuga: **

Después de que Hanabi se fue, Hiashi se quedó con Matsuri en el living y esta lo miraba con cara de preocupación (fingida ò_ó que rabia)

**Matsuri: **Hi-Hiashi… yo siento causarte molestias – dijo bajando la cabeza

**Hiashi:** Matsuri no eres ninguna molestia para mí – le aclaró mirándola con… ¿ternura?

**Matsuri:** si lo… soy, soy… una molestia… para ti, para Gaara, para todos – llorando decía

**Hiashi:** Matsuri no te atormente más con eso – la abrazó (eso es pasarse)

**Matsuri:** Hiashi, como… fui tan… tonta, él… jugó… conmigo – dijo entre sollozos – y yo… se lo permití – lloró amargamente (lágrimas de cocodrilo ò_ó)

**Hiashi:** Matsuri, ya no llores, el no vale la pena, no se merece tus lágrimas – aun la tenía abrazada, la cabeza de ella en su hombro y él acariciaba su espalda

**Matsuri:** yo… no le importo a nadie – seguía llorando

**Hiashi:** no digas eso Matsuri… a mí… sí me importas mucho – se le escapó y se maldijo internamente

**Matsuri:** _lo conseguí_** –** pensó triunfante –¿en… serio? – dejo de llorar

**Hiashi:** suspiró – si, es en serio – hizo una pausa y la miró a los ojos – Matsuri yo… - fue interrumpido por los labios de la zorr… digo chica

Matsuri lo besó y Hiashi le correspondió ¿Cómo negarse, si la quería?, el beso se hizo apasionado, pero se separaron para respirar.

**Matsuri: **Hiashi…, yo… lo siento – salió corriendo del lugar y dio un portazo

**Hiashi:** se tocó los labios – Matsuri… – susurró

Mientras tanto por la calle una Matsuri iba con una sonrisa de medio lado, triunfante ante lo que consiguió

_Lo conseguí, si que fue rápido, más de lo que esperaba, esto será "pan comido", ya verán los dos, no volverán a estar juntos jamás y aunque eso signifique que tenga que meterme con el viejo de Hiashi para lograrlo _– pensaba la malvada Matsuri

**Al día siguiente…**

**Con Hinata: **

Me desperté muy temprano, sinceramente en esta situación es difícil dormir, sobre todo pensando en mi padre, en Hanabi, en Matsuri y en mi Gaara- kun, pero trató de hacer lo que puedo para dormir para que no afecte nuestro hijo (lo dijo pensando en Gaara), no sé ni qué hora es (8:30 a.m), espero que la enfermera venga pronto, necesito hablar con ella y con la doctora Tsunade, no quiero que me dé de alta, no quiero llegar a mi casa, no con mi padre ahí, además tengo que pensar en lo mejor para nuestro hijo.

**Hora y media después…**

La enfermera Ten- ten llegó, al fin (suspiro), tengo hambre, parece que mi hijo/a tiene mucha hambre y eso que todavía no tiene un mes aun.

**Ten- ten: **Hinata- chan, aquí está el desayuno – dijo muy amable ella

**Hinata:** gracias, en verdad me hace falta n.n – dije sonriendo

**Ten-** **ten: **parece que su hijo le pide mucho – me sonrió con siempre desde que estoy aquí

**Hinata:** Ten- ten- chan – acostumbro a tratarla así

**Ten-** **ten:** si Hinata- chan – así le pedí que me llamara

**Hinata: **¿puedo hablar con la doctora Tsunade? – le pedí amablemente

**Ten-** **ten: **en un par de minutos vendrá a verla – me informó

Terminé de tomar mi desayuno, Ten- ten- chan retiró la bandeja. Tuve que esperar mucho para que la doctora Tsunade llegará a revisar mi estado. Ella entro al cuarto con una gran sonrisa

**Tsunade: **Hola Hinata ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a revisarme

**Hinata:** Bien – dije corta

**Tsunade:** una la enfermera Ten- ten me dijo que querías hablar conmigo – ella dijo mientras me tomaba la presión

**Hinata:** s-si – dije algo nerviosa

**Tsunade:** y ¿de qué se trata? – me miro fijamente

**Hinata:** verá es que… no quiero irme a casa hasta que mi hijo/a nazca – le dije y ella me miro raro

**Tsunade:** ¿por qué?, ¿si se puede saber? – su mirada no sé como describirla, sólo era rara

**Hinata:** verá es porque en mi casa el ambiente no es muy bueno, usted debió enterarse de todo lo que paso ¿no? – le pregunté

**Tsunade:** sí, tú ya me lo contaste todo – me confirmó, verdad, no recordaba que se lo tuve que contar

**Hinata:** entonces, no creo que sea lo mejor para el bebé – le contesté con decisión

**Tsunade:** lo quieres mucho ¿no es así? – me preguntó con ternura y una sonrisa

**Hinata:** sí, a él y a su padre también – mi voz ere firme como nunca

**Tsunade:** ya lo veo, bueno si ese es el caso te quedarás aquí hasta que des a luz – me dijo cariñosa

**Hinata:** gracias por todo doctora Tsunade – le agradecí, de verdad se portaba bien conmigo

**Tsunade:** no hay de que, bueno, parece que estas mejor, pero te haría bien descansar más y no preocuparte tanto – me sonrió y luego se fue.

**Con Gaara:**

"_¡aaaaaahhh!, no soporto este encierro, ¿por qué nadie viene a verme? y para colmo nadie me dice nada, es desesperante, no sé nada de Hinata y la loca de Matsuri tampoco aparece ¡DEMONIOS!, ¿Por qué Hiashi me hace esto?, en que fallé, espero que alguien venga a verme"_

**Abogado: **Señor Sabaku no? – _"por qué pregunta si soy el único aquí"_

**Gaara:**sí, soy yo – _"era obvio ¿no?"_

**Abogado:**el juez me ha informado que tendrá que pasar ocho meses aquí hasta que el caso se investigue – _"me informó"_

**Gaara:**_ "suspiré"_

**Abogado:**el juez me lo informó ayer, me dijo que como la Señorita Hyuuga estaba "shokeada", no se realizaría el juicio hasta ocho meses después de investigar el caso – _"volvió a informarme"_

**Gaara:** está bien – _"¿qué más podía hacer?"_

**Abogado:**bueno, con su permiso me retiro – _"se fue, dejándome otra vez… solo"_

**Con Hanabi:**

Hanabi iba directo al hospital, sabía que la hora de visitas era a las 3:30 p.m, pero este era un caso especial, no quería ir a esa hora por miedo de encontrarse con su padre y que éste le prohibiera ver a su hermana. Entró al hospital, una de las enfermera le dijo que solo a ella (Hanabi) se le ocurría ir a las 12:30 p.m a visitar a alguien cuando el horario decía estrictamente 3:30 p.m. Hanabi le explicó la situación, pero la enfermera de turno (ojos azules y pelo naranja) se rio de ella, pero para suerte de Hanabi la doctora Tsunade pasaba por ahí y ella le permitó ver a Hinata.

**Ya en la habitación…**

**Hanabi: **hola _onee- chan _– me dijo abrazándome

**Hinata:** Hanabi- chan ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? – miré el reloj que habían puesto a solicitud mía

**Hanabi:** es que lo que pasa… es que ¡tenía tantas ganas de verte! – dijo abrazándome con más fuerza

**Hinata:** jejejeje Hanabi, me sorprendes – le dije cariñosa

**Hanabi:** _onee- chan _¿Cómo esta Gaarita Junior? – me preguntó tocando mi vientre

**Hinata: **Hanabi, no sabemos si es hombre o mujer – le aclaré y ella me miro fijamente

**Hanabi:** pues yo creo que será un Gaarita – dijo ella dulcemente

**Hinata:** Hanabi – ella me miró extrañada por el tono serio que usé

**Hanabi:** ¿Qué pasa Hina- _onee- chan_? – me preguntó extrañada

**Hinata:** ¿Has sabido algo de… Gaara- kun? – ella me sonrió – ¿qué pasa? – me extraño su sonrisita

**Hanabi:** aun después de todo lo que han hecho…, le sigues diciendo así ¬ ¬ – me sonroje por su mirada

**Hinata:** Hanabi… no… digas eso – estaba avergonzada – pero ¿has sabido algo? – le pregunté cambiando mi tono

**Hanabi:** la verdad que no – bajé la cabeza ante la decepción – pero hoy iré a verlo y le diré todo – la miré seria

**Hinata:** Hanabi, prométeme que no le dirás nada sobre mi embarazo – le suplique y me miro confundida

**Hanabi:** pero ¿por qué no quieres que lo sepa? – mi hermana me miraba aun confundida

**Hinata:** no, porque se preocupará demasiado y en su situación no le conviene eso – le explique

**Hanabi:** está bien – suspiró – pero tendrá que enterarse algún día

**Hinata:** si lo sé, pero mientras esté encerrado no será bueno que lo sepa – le volví a aclarar

**Hanabi:** bueno, pero yo ya me voy, tengo que ir donde Gaara- kun – me informó

**Hinata:** salúdalo de mi parte, dile que lo amo mucho y que pronto saldrá de esto – Hanabi me miró ceñuda

**Hanabi:** Hina- chan, ¿crees que no sé lo que tengo que decirle de parte tuya? – dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

**Hinata:** Hanabi – volteó a mirarme - ¿Cómo está _otousan_? – me preocupaba el estado de mi padre

**Hanabi:** digamos que está bien de salud, pero mal del corazón – me dijo ella me dejo confundida ¿a qué se refería con… corazón?

**Con Gaara:**

Hanabi no tuvo muchos problemas para entrar siendo la hermana de la "victima", ya en la celda de Gaara…

**Gaara: **Hanabi, ¿qué haces aquí? – _"pregunté de verdad no entendía"_

**Hanabi:** ¿no te alegra verme Gaara- kun? – _"me dijo con reproche"_

**Gaara:** no me mal interpretes Hanabi- chan – _"le aclaré"_

**Hanabi:** bueno he venido a ver como estabas, aunque por tu cara se nota que la has pasado mal – _"si se nota"_

**Gaara:** ¿sabes algo de Hina- chan? – _"Hanabi ya sabía todo, eso era más que obvio"_

**Hanabi:** digamos que ella… ya no quiere verte – _"¡¿QUUEEEE?!"_

**Gaara:** ¡¿QUEEEE?! - _"grité y el guardia llegó pero le dije que todo estaba bien y se retiró"_

**Hanabi:**jejejeje es broma, te hubieras visto la cara jejejeje – _"tan bromista como siempre"_

**Gaara:** jajaja – _"reí irónico"_

**Hanabi:**no te enojes Gaara- kun, ella me dijo que te dijera que te ama a pesar de todo y que saldrás pronto de esto – _"¡uuufff! Eso me tranquiliza"_

**Gaara:** eso me tranquiliza, aunque esta mañana se me informó que tendré que estar aquí ocho meses hasta que el caso se investigue – _"le informé a Hanabi"_

**Hanabi:**bueno pero quedarás libre antes, si no encuentran pruebas y esa loca de Matsuri la pagará – _"se sacó la mochila que tenía" – _toma – _"me dio una bolsa"_

**Gaara:**_ "miré era comida" _– gracias, Hanabi – _"me sonrió"_

**Hanabi:**bueno Gaara- kun, yo ya me voy – _"no, que no se vaya T.T"_

**Gaara:**Hanabi, no te vayas, necesito saber más de Hinata… por favor – _"le pedí amablemente"_

**Hanabi:** _"suspiró"_ – está bien… ¿qué te puedo contar?... Hinata te ama con todo su corazón, ella está en el hos…, digo en casa – _"la miré ceñudo, me está mintiendo"_

**Gaara:**¬ ¬ no me estás contando todo Hanabi – _"la miré insistente"_

**Hanabi:**bueno no te alarmes, Hina- chan… está en el hospital – _O_O _– no te preocupes no es nada grave, solo que se cayó de la escalera y se pegó en la cabeza…, pero no es nada serio – _"ok le creo"_

**Gaara:**_ suspiré _– está bien gracias por decírmelo – _"ya tiene que irse, porque si llega alguien ella tendrá problemas" – _tienes que irte ya – _"me miró ¿raro?"_

**Hanabi:** y ¿no querías que me quedara otro rato? – . – – _"aaaaaaaaa (suspiro)"_

**Gaara:**si alguien viene y te descubre, estarásen serios problemas – _la dije serio_

**Hanabi:**bueno ya me voy… adiós Gaara- kun, cómete todo xD – _"me besó en la mejilla y se fue"_

**Gaara:**Hanabi – la llame

**Hanabi:**ya se dile a … que la … si está bien n.n – _"¿es adivina?" _

**Gaara:**Gracias_ – "le grité"_

**Mientras con Matsuri:**

_Ya verán los dos, esta venganza será dulce, dulce jajajaajaja _(risa diabólica "me da miedito" xD)_, serán infelices. Gaara más temprano que tarde me rogaras que te saque de esa pesadilla y mientras tenga a Hiashi comiendo de mi mano todo saldrá como yo lo planee jajajajajaja _(risa malévola "maaaamiiii"xD)

*********

**¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Qué ocurrirá en esos 8 meses?, Matsuri y Hiashi ¿Pasará algo entre ellos?, ¿Gaara se volverá loco en la cárcel? ¿Matsuri logrará llevar a cabo sus planes o saldrá pillada? Sigan leyendo le fic y lo sabrán xD**

**N/A:** bueno ya termine el décimo capítulo, perdón por la espera n.n, pero estoy actualizando fic por medio (Remember Me), espero que les haya gustado, fue un capítulo largo creo yo.

_Onee-chan: hermana_

_Otousan: padre_

_Hime: princesa_

Agradezco honesta, sincera y cariñosamente los reviews de:

**Gaahina eterniti****:**Creo que Hiashi sufrirá más en el próx. Capítulo por la mala de Matsuri y saldrá algo lastimado en el corazón T.T. Espero estés en el próx. Capítulo ¡de veras!

**Akasu Love Cristina****: **Gracias por tu review, de verdad Gaara no sufrirá mucho, solo el estar solo sin su Hina- chan, pero el próx. Capítulo se verá algo afligido por la culpa de la loca de Matsuri. Bueno gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar review y te espero en el próximo, esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¡de veras!

**Tanuki sempai****: **jejejeje gran admiradora del arte sexual xD concuerdo con Sasori xD, bueno yo te apoyo con lo de linchar a Matsuri, pero ella se está escondiendo con Hiashi, pero la pagará en el próx. Capí. Gaara me mando decirte que se entusiasmó tanto con Hinata que se mandó ese error, pero dice que ya no más n.n. agradezco tu apoyo ¡de veras! Gracias por leer mi fic.

**Love Sephiroth****:** de nada es un gran detalle n.n, ¡ah! Matsuri dice que no es víbora que solo es zorra y que se esfuerza mucho por serlo xD. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer el fic y por tu apoyo ¡de ceras! Espero tu review.

**adrifernan19****: **Gracias por tu review, me alegra que el Capí. Anterior te haya gustado n.n, espero tu review en el próximo ¡de veras!

**Junen grey****: **bueno Hanabi te agradece n.n, no te preocupes Matsuri la pagará pero el próx, Capitulo se viene complicado en serio. Bueno cuídate y te espero en el próximo capí. ¡de veras!

**l****ayill:** bueno muchas gracias por felicitarme, me agrada mucho que el fic te guste y me gusta dejar las cosas en suspenso, te prometo que el próx. Te encantará mucho más. Gracias por tus reviews ¡de veras!

**: **no golpees la pantalla, ella no tiene culpa T.T xD, y además si la golpeas se echará a perder y si eso pasa no podrás leer la continuación del fic xD. Te espero en el próx. Capí. Gracias por tu apoyo n.n ¡de veras!

**kiryuu Sara-sama****: **qué bueno que te gustó ese capí, gracias por leer mi fic y darte el tiempo de escribir. Gracias te espero en el próx. Capí. n.n ¡de veras!

Agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews en mi fic, los que leen la historia y a los que no también xD, ustedes me hacen querer mejorar y seguir escribiendo **repito: acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

**Esperen los siguientes capítulos de**

"**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?"**

**Adiosito n.n**

**Gaara, Hinata y Yo **

**Les deseamos un próspero año 2010 n.n**


	11. ¿Qué ha ocurrido en estos meses

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara lalalalala- pensamientos de Hinata

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 11 – ¿Qué ha ocurrido en estos meses?*****

**Cuarto meses después…**

**Con Hinata:**

Bueno mi barriga ya está algo abultada, he pasado aquí cuatro meses y la única que viene a verme es Hanabi- _onee- chan_, de mi padre no he sabido mucho más de lo que Hanabi me dice, pero la noto algo preocupada, no sé qué es lo que me oculta con respecto a mi padre, he sabido que mi Gaara- kun (ya saben la costumbre) aun está en la cárcel por mi culpa, espero que todo se solucione pronto y que Gaara venga a verme y me bese como solo él sabe hacerlo…, pero que cosas pienso (se sonroja), no puedo quedarme en la cama todo el día, así que estoy ayudando a la doctora Tsunade con algunos pacientes del hospital, que son muy amables por cierto. Mi padre, no viene a verme, creo que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que preocuparse por "la deshonra de la familia Hyuuga".

Bueno pero mientras esté aquí los próximos cinco meses y mientras siga distrayéndome conversando con los pacientes y ayudando a la doctora Tsunade, estaré bien.

**Con Gaara:**

"_¡¡MALDICIÓN!! (llora), ¿por qué?, ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto Hiashi?, yo la amaba, aun la amo, a pesar de todo, pero ¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo Hiashi?, y con Matsuri, no puedes, ¿por qué Hinata no me lo dijo?, la próxima vez que te vea Matsuri te mataré sin piedad alguna"._

_____________________________________________________ Flash Back_____________________________________________________

**Hace un mes atrás…**

"_Me encuentro en mi celda solo, como de costumbre, espero que Hanabi me traiga noticias de mi Hina Hime, no soporto no poder besarla, tocarla, hacerla mía (si sé que suena loco), la necesito demasiado, porque me enamoré perdidamente de ella"._

"_el guardia me anuncia que tengo visitas, espero que Hanabi haya venido, es la única que me visita, así que es fácil deducir que es ella"._

**Matsuri: **Hola mi amor – _"mencionó sarcástica la bruja"_ (xD).

**Gaara:** tú ¿qué mierda haces aquí? – _"pregunté poniéndome a la defensiva"._

**Matsuri:** a caso ¿no te alegra verme?, estás tan solito, no me importaría hacerte algo de compañía – _"se me insinúo, que asco"._

**Gaara:** ni aunque me pagarán estaría contigo víbora – _"le dije con repulsión"._

**Matsuri:**ooooo no te portes mal conmigo o no te diré que le pasó al bastardito de tu Hinatita – _"me dijo malvadamente"._

**Gaara:**¿a qué te refieres? – _"en serio no entendí"._

**Matsuri:**¡Oh!, ¿no te enteraste?... tu Hinatita estaba embarazada – _"abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, pero acaso dijo ¿estaba?"._

**Gaara:**¿cómo qué estaba? – _"mi curiosidad era grande, no quería pensar que ella…"._

**Matsuri:**tu Hina- chan (con burla), está en el hospital porque perdió al bastardito que esperaba – _"pronunció con burla"._

**Gaara:**Hinata ¿estaba embarazada? – _"le pregunté confundido ¿por qué Hanabi no me dijo nada?"._

**Matsuri:**pobre, Hiashi la empujó por la escalera cuando se enteró y ella perdió a tu bastardito – _"comencé a arder por dentro, como se atrevía a llamarlo así, me abalancé contra ella agarrándola del cuello"._

**Gaara:**él no tenía la culpa, y si vuelves a llamarlo bastardo… TE MATO – _"la amenacé, en realidad era más bien una advertencia, pero el guardia llegó en ese momento y me empujó, sacando a la maldita de mi celda"._

**Guardia:**Señorita _(jajaja ella no es ninguna señorita)_, ¿está usted bien? – _"le preguntó el estúpido"._

**Matsuri:**(ya afuera de la celda) – no se preocupe, él no me lastimó – _"le dijo la bastarda y el guardia se apartó" _– no te preocupes Gaarita, ahora que estoy con Hiashi- kun no podrás hacerme nada – _"me habló con burla"._

**Gaara:**O_O ¿con Hiashi? – _"¿Dónde está la cámara escondida?, esto tenía que ser broma" _– es broma ¿no? – _"claro, ¿cómo Hiashi se iba a enredar con ella?"._

**Matsuri:** no es ninguna broma, él me ama y yo a él – _"claro como si ella pudiese amar" _– y tú ya no tienes a nadie aquí, ni siquiera a la enana hermana de tu Hina- chan – _"me habló burlesca, ¡ábranme, yo la mato!"_

**Gaara: **_"ella se aleja" _– te juro que algún día la vida te castigará, ¡¡MONSTRUO!! – _"le grité con rabia"_

___________________________________________________ Fin del Flash Back__________________________________________________

**Con Hanabi:**

Mientras Gaara seguía en su celda pensando en las atormentadoras palabras de Matsuri, por otro lado Hanabi ya no pasaba tiempo en su casa, solía quedarse días, incluso pasaba semanas enteras en la casa de Kimiko, porque Matsuri la había descubierto en unas de las visitas a la cárcel y sabía también que visitaba frecuentemente a Hinata en el hospital así que no le quedó de otra que dejar de visitar a Gaara, pero a Hinata si la veía, solo que de vez en cuando le mentía sobre que iba a ver a Gaara- kun.

**Hanabi: **todo se ha vuelto tan complejo y todo por esa arpía de Matsuri, como deseo que _otousan_ se dé cuenta de la clase de personas que es esa tipeja y la deje… para lo que es peor se atrevió a amenazarme con contarle a mi padre que visito a Hina- chan y a Gaara- kun – pensaba.

**Un mes después…** (5º mes de embarazo)

**Con Hiashi:**

Se encontraba en su casa con Matsuri, quien se convirtió en su "novia" (llevaban juntos desde lo del "beso"), Matsuri había tomado algo de alcohol y por "necesidad" se fueron al cuarto de Hiashi. Éste la besaba con pasión y deseo y ella le correspondía de la misma forma, pronto sus ropas quedaron regadas por el piso de la habitación, quedando ambos desnudos, comenzaron a gemir por el placer que les provocaba y Hiashi se movía cada vez más rápido hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax cayendo rendidos, pero a veces el exceso de alcohol te hace cometer errores y eso a Matsuri no se le olvidará nunca, porque justo al momento de caer agotada se mando el mayor error de su vida (del porte del universo para ser más especifica).

**Matsuri: **ooooo, te amo Gaara – pronunció ella, Hiashi no lo podía creer, ella le mintió, le dijo que lo amaba, pero cuando estaban juntos Matsuri pensaba en él, pensaba en Gaara.

**Hiashi:** así que todo esto no era verdad – articuló con tono melancólico.

**Matsuri:** no, no es lo que tú crees – se defendió.

**Hiashi:** claro que no, siempre es lo que tú crees – habló mientras se levantaba.

**Matsuri:** ¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó preocupada.

**Hiashi:** a tomar airé – mintió – y para cuando regrese, por tu bien espero que no estés aquí – le advirtió con rudeza.

Hiashi se vistió y salió en su auto, sinceramente no sabía dónde ir, ni siquiera tenía cabeza para pensar (sentido figurado xD), se dirigió al cementerio de Konoha, miró el reloj, era tarde (2:30 a.m). Buscó la tumba de su fallecida esposa hasta que encontró su lápida se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a llorar. ¿Cómo fue tan tonto?, ¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar en que una muchachita se fijaría en él?, ¿Cómo pudo preferirla a ella, antes que a sus hijas?, ¿qué podía hacer?, Gaara no tenía la culpa, de seguro con él fue igual de perra, porque eso era una perra.

**Hiashi: **me he portado tan mal con mis hijas, con Hanabi, pero más con Hinata, ella no se merece sufrir, merece ser feliz con el hombre que ella eligió (refiriéndose a Gaara)…, pero por mi culpa están sufriendo, Hanabi, Hinata, Gaara y su hijito…, ese bebé no se merece vivir sin un padre…, Gaara ha sido como un hijo para mí y sé que quiere a mi hija, pero yo fui tonto, por hacerle caso a Matsuri…, he hecho cosas horribles – decía en voz alta mirando la foto de su esposa – debo enmendar mis errores y sé cómo hacerlo – se dijo a sí mismo.

Hiashi regresaba a su casa para pensar lo que haría al día siguiente, esperaba poder hacer algo para corregir la tremenda equivocación que cometió.

**Con Matsuri:**

_¡¡Diablos!! ¿Quién mierda me mandó a tomar?, se me escapó lo que no debía, aaahhh!, ahora mis planes se verán frenados por este incidente, espero que mañana se le pase el enojo a Hiashi, porque o si no yo seré la que salga perdiendo y eso no va a ocurrir, no tengo todo controlado – _pensaba mientras miraba el revólver que guardaba en un cajón de su escritorio (el cual estaba en su habitación) (ella sí que da miedo, más que Gaara aaaaaa – asustada).

**Al día siguiente… **

Hiashi se encontraba hablando en una gran sala con su abogado, el de Gaara, con la policía y el juez a cargo del caso, pidiendo que se le retiraran los cargos de violación a Sabaku no Gaara, porque él no había hecho tal cosa, les dijo que era algo que Matsuri había inventado y él le creyó por encontrarla seria, amable, en general "buena" persona, en eso uno de los policías le sonó de algo ese nombre.

**Policía 1:** ¿Matsuri? – preguntó pensativo.

**Hiashi:** si Matsuri – afirmó.

**Juez:** ¿no es esa chiquilla loca qué trató de matar a su novio porque la dejó? – preguntó a uno de los abogados (el de Gaara).

**Abogado G:** sí es ella, se supone que debía pasar tres años en prisión, pero salió y no supimos de ella… hasta ahora – mencionó.

**Hiashi:** O_O – con ojos de huevo frito escuchaba.

**Abogado G:** además si miramos el expediente del Sr. Sabaku no, él no tiene problemas con la justicia, pero si miramos el expediente de Matsuri… - fue interrumpido.

**Abogado H:** no hay dudas de que ella puede ser la mente detrás de esto, y tener a un hombre inocente en la cárcel no sería lo lógico, además no se han encontrado ninguna prueba, aparte del embarazo de la Señorita Hyuuga, pero según lo que el Sr. Setsu (abog. Gaara) me cuenta su cliente tuvo relaciones con ella cuando cumplió 18 años (mentira xD, todo sea por salvar a Gaara), por lo que no es delito – aclaró.

**Juez:** lo mejor será traer a la susodicha para que testifique, evaluar su estado mental (donde gobierna la locura xD) y ver qué pasa – sentenció.

**Dos semanas después…**

Matsuri fue evaluada, según esta evaluación fue derivada a un centro siquiátrico (donde van los locos como ella xD), porque padecía de una extraña obsesión hacia quien fuera su pareja (lástima por el pobre que lo fuera xD).

Gaara fue liberado y se encontró con Hiashi, le dijo todo lo que debía, Hiashi se sorprendió de que Matsuri atormentara a Gaara diciéndole que su hijo había muerto, cosa que Hiashi se encargó de aclarar, le pidió perdón por todo lo malo que le había hecho pasar y le confesó que se había enamorado de Matsuri y que por eso hizo todo. Gaara lo miró sorprendido, jamás escuchaba a Hiashi disculparse con nadie y que lo hiciera con él le sorprendió.

**Gaara: **Hiashi ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – _"le hablé"._

**Hiashi:** la que quieras – _"me dijo con ¿alegría?"._

**Gaara:** ya que estoy libre y que mi hijo esta… –_ "me interrumpió"._

**Hiashi:** tienes toda mi autorización si quieres casarte con Hinata – _"¿cómo lo sabía?, si de verdad tenía un don"._

**Gaara:** gracias Hiashi – _"lo abracé" _– volveré dentro de cuatro meses – _"le anuncié"._

**Hiashi:** pero… ¿qué harás, no deseas aprovechar el tiempo con mi hija? – _"pronunció extrañado"._

**Gaara:** de verdad que lo deseo Hiashi, pero tengo que arreglar un asunto en Suna antes y hacer otras cosas – _"la verdad tenía que arreglar las cosas primero"_.

**Hiashi:** ya veo, no te preocupes, todo estará bien – _"aseguró"._

**Gaara:** otra cosa – _"antes que se me olvide"._

**Hiashi:** si

**Gaara:** no le menciones nada a Hinata, quiero darle una sorpresa para cuando nazca mi hijo – _"vaya sorpresa que se llevará"._

**Hiashi:**está bien, hijo – _"me llamó ¿hijo?, extraño viniendo de él, pero bueno"._

**Cuatro meses después…**

*********

**¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Serán felices por fin?, ¿Pasará algo?, bueno les daré un adelanto de la mejor parte del próx. Capítulo se lo merecen por la demora xD.**

Gaara y Hinata salían del hospital con un hermoso bebé en los brazos (de ella) estaban acompañados por Hanabi y Hiashi, pero no todo era felicidad porque frente a ellos la pesadilla viviente en persona.

**Matsuri: **ahora si la pagarás Gaara – le gritó mientras lo apuntaba con el revólver

**Baaaannnggggg** – se escuchó el disparo

**¿Habrá salido Gaara muerto? Sigan leyendo le fic y lo sabrán xD**

**N/A:** bueno ya termine el décimo primer capítulo, perdón por la espera n.n, pero estoy actualizando fic por medio (Remember Me), espero que les haya gustado, fue un capítulo largo a mi parecer. Bueno adelanto que el capítulo 13 será el final, final de esta historia.

_Onee-chan: hermana_

_Otousan: padre_

_Hime: princesa_

Agradezco honesta, sincera y cariñosamente los reviews de:

**Tanuki sempai****: **jejejeje gran admiradora del arte sexual xD si a mi también me da asco, pero con ella nunca se sabe, yo la lincho, tú, Sasori y Dei me ayudan ¿vale?. Bueno agradezco tu apoyo ¡de veras! Gracias por leer mi fic y te digo que el final está cerca.

**Ana -kouno'Gaahina's'****: **gracias por las sugerencia, de veras que no me las tomo a mal, pero como ya se acerca el final prefiero dejar los diálogos así n.n, de todas formas gracias y me alegra mucho que te guste este fic y el Remember Me. Espero tu review ¡de veras! Gracias por todo

**Gaahina eterniti****:**Creo que Hiashi Matsuri acabará mal, sobre todo en el próximo capí. que se viene intenso con algo de drama, balazos por doquier, etc . Espero estés en el próx. Capítulo ¡de veras! Gracias por tu apoyo n.n

**Love Sephiroth****:** bueno ya cumplí con sacar a Gaara de la cárcel creo que tus dudas quedaron saldadas en este capí. espero que el próximo capítulo te guste. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer el fic y por tu apoyo ¡de ceras! Espero tu review.

**Akasu Love Cristina****: **Gracias por tu review, de verdad Gaara no sufrirá mucho, solo el estar solo sin su Hina- chan, pero el próx. Capítulo se verá algo afligido por la culpa de la loca de Matsuri. Bueno gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar review y te espero en el próximo, esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¡de veras!

**Junen grey****: **bueno Matsuri le quitaría la corona a cualquiera incluso a la Quintrala (personaje de teleserie malo) jejejeje es maldad pura xD. Bueno cuídate y te espero en el próximo capí. ¡de veras!

**adrifernan19****: **te agradezco el apoyo en este fic de verdad espero terminarlo pronto para comenzar otro n.n. espero leer tu review en el próx. Capítulo ¡de veras!. Te cuidas

**l****ayill:**mis mas cariñosos agradecimientos por leer mi fic y darte el tiempo de dejar reviews. Ya se viene el final así que prepara te n.n. espero tu review con ansias ¡de veras!

**: **graciaspor darte el tiempo de leer esta historia que ya casi llega a si fin, espero que haya de tu agrado este capítulo. Espero tu review ¡de veras! Gracias por todo n.n

Agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews en mi fic, los que leen la historia y a los que no también xD, ustedes me hacen querer mejorar y seguir escribiendo **repito: acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

**Esperen los siguientes capítulos de**

"**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?"**

**Adiosito n.n**


	12. Mi bebé nació… la pesadilla regresa

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectoras la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Declaración:**_ primero que todo si alguno de los que ha leído este fic se ha sentido mal por la "bromillas" o comentarios que hago, créanme que es mi sentido del humor el que actúa por mí y que lo hago para que tengan un momento agradable, que le vamos a hacer soy así, pero si a alguien no le ha gustado créanme que me tomo sus opiniones con la seriedad que se merecen.

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara lalalalala- pensamientos de Hinata

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 12 – Mi bebé nació… la pesadilla regresa*****

**Cuarto meses después…**

Ya me encuentro en la sala de parto, las contracciones se hacen más frecuentes y el dolor aumenta a cada minuto, junto a mí está mi queridísima hermana Hanabi, los problemas que he tenido nos han hecho unirnos más en este último tiempo, y mi _otousan_ también me está acompañando, me pidió perdón por todo lo que me ha hecho sufrir, me dijo que se sentía orgulloso de mí, porque lo he sabido cuidar a él y a mi _onee- chan_. Están ellos, pero aun siento que me falta algo… Gaara- kun.

**Hinata: **¡Ah! – me quejé, me dolía mucho.

**Hanabi:** Hina- _onee- chan _¿quieres que llame a la doctora Tsunade? – preguntó preocupada mi hermanita.

**Hinata:** está bien Hanabi, esto es normal – mencioné mientras respiraba de forma pausada.

**Hiashi:** creo que es mejor que llame a la enfermera Ten- ten, porque esto de tomarte el tiempo no es para mí, además tú ya estás lista para dar a luz – aseguro tranquilo mi padre.

**Hinata:** de esto sabes mucho ¿no padre? – el me miró y asintió, claro estuvo presente cuando yo nací y cuando nació Hanabi también.

Hiashi salió de la habitación para buscar a la enfermera Ten- ten, ambos llegaron a los pocos minutos y en efecto Hinata ya estaba lista para dar a luz.

Llegó la doctora Tsunade a mi "recate", en mi parto estaría presente mi padre, pero no dejaba de pensar que alguien me hacía falta, Gaara- kun. Tocaron la puerta de la sala, yo estaba en la camilla lista para que mi hijo/a (realmente en ninguna ecografía mostro su sexo) llegara a este mundo. La enfermera Ten- ten abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a quien tocaba era… MI Gaara- kun, de verdad fue una sorpresa enorme, ¿Cuándo salió de la cárcel? Me sonrió de forma tierna y se situó a mi lado derecho, mientras que mi padre estaba a mi lado izquierdo, la doctora Tsunade me ordenó que pujara, y así lo hice, con las palabras de aliento de mi padre y las de Gaara luego de una ardua labor se escucho su llanto.

**Tsunade: **los felicito – dirigiéndose a Gaara y a mí – es una niña hermosa – pronunció con una gran sonrisa.

**Hinata:** una niña – miré a Gaara quien me miraba tierno.

**Gaara:** nuestra niña – _"pronuncié con orgullo"_

La limpiaron y luego me dejaron cargarla era realmente hermosa, tierna y frágil, tenía los cabellos azulados, la piel nívea, sus ojos aguamarina y también heredo las ojeras de su padre, Gaara la miraba con una mezcla de amor, ternura y orgullo. Acaricié su rostro y Gaara besó su frente, luego me miró con duda.

**Gaara: **y… ¿Cómo vamos a llamarla? – _"pregunté mi Hime me sonrió"_.

**Hinata:** que te parece… ¿Aiko? – articulé dudosa.

**Gaara:** entonces será mi Aiko _Hime_ – _"afirmé con orgullo y ternura"_.

Después de amamantarla un poco Ten- ten se la llevó y mi padre que aun seguía con nosotros me miró y nos habló.

**Hiashi: **los felicito, Aiko… es un bello nombre – pronunció con voz suave mi padre.

**Hinata:** gracias papá – se acerco y me abrazó.

**Hiashi:** por poco pensé que no llegarías a tiempo – le mencionó a Gaara- kun acaso… ¿él sabía que vendría?

**Hinata:** padre, ¿tú sabías que Gaara vendría? – como pudo escondérmelo, que cruel.

**Gaara:** de hecho fue él el que me avisó _Hime _– _"se portó bien conmigo lo debo admitir"_.

**Hiashi:** bueno, yo los dejo solos para que hablen, le diré a Hanabi que perdió la apuesta – sí, mi hermana apostó con mi padre sobre si sería niña o niño mi bebé y ella perdió al creer que era un Gaarita n.n.

Luego de eso mi padre se retiró de la sala y me quedé junto con Gaara- kun, él me tenía que dar las explicaciones que me merecía.

**Hinata: **ahora dime… ¿Cómo es que mi padre sabía que vendrías?, ¿hace cuanto que saliste libre?, ¿qué pasó con… – sus labios me callaron.

**Gaara:** se separó para tomar aire – preguntas mucho Hina- chan – _"pronuncié de forma sensual"_.

**Hinata:** Gaara- kun… te extrañe tanto – le dije abrazándolo y besándolo de nuevo, de verdad me hacía mucha falta.

**Gaara:** yo también te extrañé demasiado Hinata – _"la abrasé más fuerte"_ – tengo que contarte algunas buenas y malas noticias – _"de verdad tengo que hacerlo"_ – ¿cuales quieres oír primero?

**Hinata:** las buenas… supongo – le hablé no muy convencida

**Gaara:** las buenas noticias son que: salí de la cárcel, recuperé mi empleo en "NewsKonoha", Matsuri fue encerrada en el manicomio y que nos casamos – _"la última sí que era noticia"_.

**Hinata:** O_O ¿en serio? – él asintió con una mueca de felicidad – ¡nos casaremos! – grité feliz dándole un gran beso a mi Gaara- kun.

**Gaara:** bueno Hina, pero aun faltan las malas noticias – _"le informé, y me miró dudosa"_ – bueno las malas son que: Matsuri se escapó hace un mes y la están buscando, y que nos casamos la semana entrante n_n – _"eso me gustó aun más"_.

**Hinata:** pero no creo que Matsuri intente algo – Gaara me miro serio dándome a entender que ella haría cualquier cosa – pero lo bueno es que ¡nos casaremos! – volvía pronunciar emocionada.

**Gaara:** Hinata – _"la llamé" _– TE AMO – _"si, la verdad es que mi amor por ella era más grande que el infinito mismo"_.

**Hinata:** yo también TE AMO Gaara- kun – al pronunciar el kun él soltó una risita, pero yo lo besé.

**Días después…**

Gaara y Hinata salían del hospital con un hermoso bebé en los brazos (de ella) estaban acompañados por Hanabi y Hiashi, pero no todo era felicidad porque frente a ellos la pesadilla viviente en persona.

**Matsuri: **ahora si la pagarás Gaara – le gritó mientras lo apuntaba con el revólver

**Unos meses antes con Matsuri:**

Se encontraba en una habitación aislada de los demás pacientes, se ganó el apodo de "el caso extremo-especial" porque cada vez que abrían la puerta de la habitación no sabían si iban a ser golpeados, torturados por Matsuri, pero lograban sedarla, la inyectaban cada dos horas.

**Matsuri: **¡¡SÁQUENME DE AQUÍ!! – gritaba desesperada - ¡¡YO NO ESTOY LOCAAAA!! – afirmaba con tono de locura (valga la redundancia)

Pasaron los días y Matsuri no comía, ni dormía, lo único que se le escuchaba decir era: "no estoy loca, me la pagarás Gaara". Pero como zorra astuta se las ingenió para hacerles creer a las enfermeras y enfermeros del lugar que ya estaba mejorando, comenzó a comer de nuevo, a dormir, tanto fue la "actuación" que logró que uno de los enfermeros la sacase al patio a dar un "paseo" para que no se sintiera tan sola. El médico llevaba en el bolsillo de su delantal una caja con sedantes. En un momento de descuido Matsuri logró quitarle la caja y le aplicó una inyección al hombre quedando éste en el suelo tirado mientras ella escapaba (no me pregunten por donde, porque no tengo idea).

**Actualmente...**

**Matsuri: **me pagarás todo lo que sufrí en ese lugar Gaara – amenazó y jaló el gatillo.

**Baaaannnggggg** – se escuchó el disparo.

**Hanabi, Hiashi y Hinata**: ¡¡GAARAAAAA!! – gritaron, pero Hiashi se interpuso en el trayecto de la bala y él recibió el impacto.

**Hanabi y Hinata**: ¡¡PAPÁÁAÁÁ!! – volvieron a gritar asustadas y la bebé comenzó a llorar.

**Hinata**: Hanabi – la llamó – quiero que lleves a Aiko contigo adentro ¿entendido? – pronunció con decisión y autoridad, la chica tomó a la niña en brazos y corrió dentro del hospital con preocupación.

**Gaara**: Hinata ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – _"no creo que haga una estupidez como enfrentarse sola a Matsuri"_.

**Hinata**: Gaara, quiero que te lleves a mi padre a dentro ¿oíste? – pronuncié con decisión.

**Gaara**: p-pero… - fue interrumpido por la peliazul

**Hinata**: ¡¡solo hazlo quieres!! – gritó enfadada.

Gaarala obedeció y se llevo a Hiashi para que lo atendieran, ya que su herida sangraba mucho, la bala había dado justo en la parte derecha de su pecho, no sabía que tan grave era, ni tampoco quería dejar sola a su Hinata, pero no podía hacer nada, solo obedecerla y esperar lo mejor.

Mientras Matsuri (a unos pocos metros) miraba toda la escena amenazando con volver a disparar, de pronto llegaron cinco patrullas y se distribuyeron alrededor del perímetro para alejar a la gente, ya que no querían que una tragedia sucediera.

**Oficial: **Señorita Matsuri baje el arma – ordenó el uniformado.

**Matsuri:** jajajaja (rió sádica) y ¿si no lo hago qué?** – **pronunció como si nada.

**Policía 1:** nos veremos en la obligación de dispararle – informó el hombre.

**Matsuri:** no creo que lo haga, porque si lo hace me basta un segundo para hacer esto – apuntó a los pies de Hinata y disparó por segunda vez.

La gente miraba con horror la escena, esa mujer estaba realmente LOCA, aunque la palabra le quedaba pequeña, era una demente, sicópata y quizás cuantas cosas más.

**Hinata: **Matsuri, por favor baja el arma – pidió suplicante

**Matsuri:** eso ni soñarlo – mencionó mientras se mantenía en una posición de forma que no le daba la espalda ni a Hinata, ni a los policías – tú eres la culpable de todo – acusó la mujer.

**Hinata:** se fue acercando – por favor, podemos solucionar esto de otra manera – intentó persuadirla la ojiperla.

**Matsuri:** no, no hay otra manera – sentenció – y no te muevas, si no quieres que tu bastardo se quede sin madre – amenazó apuntando a la cabeza de la joven.

**Hinata:** Matsuri, tú no quieres hacer eso – decía con un tono nervioso.

Matsuri alternaba la mirada entre Hinata y los policías prediciendo cada movimiento, Hinata estaba un poco más cerca de Matsuri y se debatía entre correr e intentar quitarle el arma o quedarse quieta, en tanto que los uniformados estaban discutiendo entre lanzarse contra ella u otras opciones, pero ninguna era convincente ya que ella podría lastimar o incluso matar a la peliazul si fallaban.

En ese momento uno de los policías entendió uno de los gestos de la muchacha, éste disparó al aire captando totalmente la atención de la otra mujer. Entonces Hinata avanzó hacía ella sujetando la mano en la que Matsuri tenía el arma, pero la castaña era más fuerte y comenzó un forcejeo con el arma.

**Matsuri: **suéltala maldita – decía con tono ofensivo.

**Hinata:** suéltala por favor Matsuri – suplicaba.

**Matsuri:** todo esto es tu culpa – aseguraba con enojo.

**Hinata:** no lo es – desmentía con tristeza en su voz

**Matsuri:** claro que lo es… si no te hubieras metido en el medio… - fue interrumpida

**Hinata:** yo no me metí en el medio, Gaara decidió terminar contigo porque no te quería – le recalcó

**Matsuri:** no te hagas la mosca muerta, a Gaara yo lo vi primero – afirmó manteniendo el forcejeo.

**Hinata:** no se trata de quien lo vio primero – pronunció cambiando el semblante a uno de enojo.

**Matsuri:** claro, ¿ahora me vas a decir que te importa lo que él piensa? – dijo con burla.

**Hinata:** siempre me ha importado – sostuvo con voz firme.

**Matsuri:** mentirosa, lo único que querías era robarme a Gaara ¡admítelo! – gritó aun más enojada.

**Hinata:** yo no me robé nada – juró sin cambiar su tono de voz.

**Matsuri:** ¡suelta ya el arma! ¡¡maldita!! – articuló la chica.

Seguido de eso se oyeron dos disparos y posteriormente las dos mujeres cayeron al suelo mientras que se escuchaba gritar a la gente tanto dentro como fuera del hospital.

**Gaara: **¡¡HINATAAAAA!! – gritó al ver la escena.

*********

**¿Qué sucederá?, ¿Matsuri saldrá ilesa?, ¿qué pasará con Hiashi? ¿Serán Gaara y Hinata felices por fin?, ****Sigan leyendo le fic y lo sabrán xD.**

**N/A:** bueno ya termine el décimo segundo capítulo, perdón por la espera es que iba a actualizar ayer pero por esas cosas de la vida el capítulo no se guardó y tuve que volver a escribirlo T.T, espero que les haya gustado, fue un capítulo intenso. Parece teleserie xD. Bueno el siguiente capítulo (13) será el final, final de esta historia.

_Onee-chan: hermana_

_Otousan: padre_

_Hime: princesa_

Agradezco honesta, sincera y cariñosamente los reviews de:

**Tanuki sempai****: **gran admiradora del arte sexual xD si te entiendo perfectamente, pero todo tiene un final, espero que este capí te haya gustado n.n. Bueno agradezco tu apoyo ¡de veras! Gracias por leer mi fic y te digo que me hace inmensamente feliz que te guste el fic n.n

**Junen grey****: **bueno la mayoría concuerda contigo en que Matsuri debe morir, pero con ella nunca se sabe, a lo mejor sale ilesa o a lo mejor no. Agradezco tus reviwes. Bueno cuídate y te espero en el próximo capí. ¡de veras!

**Gaahina eterniti****:**bueno creo que este capítulo quedó más intenso que el anterior n.n, espero te haya gustado. Espero estés en el próx. Capítulo ¡de veras! Gracias por tu apoyo de todo corazón n.n

**l****ayill:**espero que tu salud este buen no quería causarte un colapso xD, bueno muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo n.n. espero tu review con ansias ¡de veras!

**Ajorca Calavera****: **gracias por el aviso, aunque sinceramente y esto va para todos, creo que mis fics no son dinero para que le agraden a todo el mundo, todo lo malo tiene su lado bueno y viceversa. Gracias de todas formas n.n

**Akasu Love Cristina****: **Gracias por tu review, de verdad no quiero que mis lectoras/es sufran de su salud por culpa de mis fics xD, no llores te lo pido n.n. creo que ya actualice este y te espero en el capí final, lamento lo de tu libreta T.T te acompaño en tu dolor. Bueno gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar review y te espero en el próximo, esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¡de veras!

**Love Sephiroth****:** bueno creo que te di harto nervio en este capí. Agradezco todo tu apoyo y espero que el último capítulo te guste. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer el fic y por tu apoyo ¡de ceras! Espero tu review.

**adrifernan19****: **te agradezco el apoyo que me has dado y el tiempo que te das en leerlo, como ya he dicho antes sin ustedes yo no estaría en esto n.n. Te espero en este y en el último Capítulo ¡de veras!. Te cuidas

**Ana -kouno'Gaahina's'****: **gracias por las sugerencias, este fic parece teleserie xD, pero me alegra mucho que te guste este fic y el Remember Me también n.n. Espero tu review ¡de veras! Gracias por todo

** : **gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esta historia y el apoyo que me has dado. Espero tu review ¡de veras! Gracias por todo n.n

Agradezco a todos los que dejan reviews en mi fic, los que leen la historia y a los que no también xD, ustedes me hacen querer mejorar y seguir escribiendo **repito: acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

**Esperen el último Capítulo de:**

"**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?"**

**Adiosito n.n**


	13. tragedia, boda y un final

**N/A: **ni Gaara, ni Hinata, ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, sino a Kishimoto-sensei (lo admiro mucho) T.T y espero que un día haga un nº especial dedicado al GaaHina n.n de veras!

_Pareja: _GaaHina

_**N/A: **_esta historia no era para un fic, pero me entusiasmo hacerla un GaaHina, es mía originalmente y está terminada (escrita en mi cuaderno) así que solo debo escribirla para que mis lectores/as la lean y espero que les guste n.n

_**Contiene: **_**Ooc, Lemon, A.U**

"_Lalalala"-_ pensamientos de Gaara lalalalala- pensamientos de Hinata

**Me enamoré de ti ¿y qué?**

**·················**

*****Capítulo 13 – tragedia, boda y un final*****

**Gaara: **¡¡HINATAAAAA!! – gritó al ver la escena.

Allí estaban ambas chicas tiradas en el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de los policías, la gente y de Gaara, nadie sabía que ocurriría, ni cuál de las dos mujeres sangraba. Fue en ese momento que una de ellas se levantó, Gaara miraba con una expresión de miedo y preocupación aquella mujer (Matsuri) no tenía ni un rasguño, era el demonio en vida.

Matsuri rió maquiavélicamente al ver a Hinata en el suelo quien parecía no moverse, fue entonces cuando tomó la pistola del suelo y apuntó a Gaara con ella.

**Matsuri: **pobrecilla, Jajajaja creyó que podía conmigo, pero no te preocupes Gaara- kun, que pronto le harás compañía – amenazó mirando de forma demoniaca al pelirrojo.

**Gaara:** ¡¡Hinataaaaa!! – _"grité desesperado, no podía ser que terminara así"._

**Matsuri:**pensándolo bien, no te haré nada – bajó el arma.

**Hinata:** ¡Ah! – soltó un quejido de dolor.

**Matsuri:** que resistente eres maldita, pero ahora morirás – la apuntó con el arma

Estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo, cuando se escucho un disparo y Matsuri cayó al suelo. Uno de los oficiales le había disparado, se vio "obligado", no permitiría que alguien muriera.

**Gaara: **Hinata, Hinata resiste – _"ella me sonrió" _– Hinata, no quiero perderte – _"la abracé y la lleve dentro del hospital"._

**Hinata: **Gaara- kun… te… amo – le dije con dificultad, luego todo se volvió negro.

Hinata entró a la sala de operaciones (uno de los impactos le dio de lleno en el tórax), siendo atendida por la doctora Tsunade, Matsuri también ingresó al hospital con una herida de bala en su columna (la bala se había alojado en el lugar).

En la sala se encontraban todos preocupados: Hanabi, Gaara, Sakura, Ino (quienes no estaban presentes cuando ocurrió todo), Naruto, en general todos los conocidos y amigos de Hinata estaban ahí.

Hiashi se encontraba en una sala recuperándose (fue intervenido mientras ocurría todo afuera). Hanabi estaba atenta a Aiko quien dormía en los brazos de Gaara (estaba totalmente preocupado por su Hinata _Hime_), quien la miraba dormir, aunque notaba que su pequeña estaba algo inquieta mientras dormía, como si supiera que algo malo estaba pasando.

Tsunade analizaba la situación, agradecía que la bala no diera en ninguno de los órganos vitales de la peliazul, aunque también la operación era algo delicada, intentar extraer la bala sin pasar a llevar una de las arterias importantes en esa parte del cuerpo. La operación llevó tres horas y Hinata fue llevada a una de las salas (al frente donde estaba su padre).

Luego de eso Tsunade llegó a la sala donde todos la quedaron viendo con cara de preocupación, más Gaara que los demás.

**Gaara: **¿Cómo está? – _"esperaba que no fueran malas noticias"_.

**Tsunade:** ella está descansando, la operación fue un éxito, ahora ella deberá luchar por seguir viviendo – _"contestó con una sonrisa"_.

**Gaara:** ¿puedo entrar a verla? – _"me miró con comprensión, mi Aiko aun dormía en mis brazos"_.

**Tsunade:** está bien n.n

**Hanabi:** ¿doctora Tsunade puedo ver a mi _otousan_? – la mujer asintió.

Estaba dormida, aun tenía el efecto de los sedantes, de pronto oí que la puerta se abrió, abrí mis ojos con pesar y ahí estaba él… mi Gaara- kun con nuestra hija en brazos, sinceramente se veía tan tierno.

**Gaara: **¿Cómo te sientes? – _"¿qué pregunta es esa?"_.

**Hinata:** b-bien – aunque todavía me dolía obviamente, pero no me quejaría delante de él.

Se acercó a mí y me besó con ternura y fervor, de cierta manera me hacía sentir más aliviada, mientras nos besábamos nuestra niña soltó una leve risa, como si supiera que estábamos felices y juntos.

**Gaara: **dormida y aun así presiente las cosas – _"le hablé mientras la dejada con mi Hime"_.

**Hinata:** igual que tú – me sonroje por eso y él volvió a besarme.

**Gaara:** me alegra tanto que estas bien – _"alegrarme, estaba dichoso porque estaba viva"_.

**Hinata:** ¿Cómo está mi padre? – me preocupaba que le sucediera algo.

**Gaara:** Hanabi está con él, no te preocupes – _"Hiashi era de roble, no se dejaría vencer por tan poco"_.

**Hinata:** mírala, ya se despertó, tranquila mami esta aquí – estaba algo inquieta, se despertó de repente comencé a arrullarla.

**Gaara:** ssshhh, tranquila mi Aiko Hime – _"tal vez era otro presentimiento"_.

**Hinata:** ¿qué pasó con Matsuri? – ¿se habría marchado o la habían detenido?

**Gaara:** bueno ella, cuando entre me dijeron que aun estaba en la sala de urgencias siendo atendida por un doctor llamado Kabuto – _"le informé" – _aunque…

**Hinata:** ¿Qué sucede? – lo miré preocupada, Aiko aun estaba inquieta, comenzó a llorar de pronto – tranquila, ssshhh, ssshhh – traté de calmarla - ¿Qué sucede? – me miró preocupado

**Gaara:** su situación es grave, dicen que no sobrevivirá, y si lo hace… quedará parapléjica – _"no le deseaba ninguno de los dos finales, pero no podía hacer nada por ella"_.

Cuando me dijo que Matsuri moriría o quedaría parapléjica, un sudor frío recorrió mi cuerpo y me hizo temblar, Gaara- kun me miraba preocupado, sinceramente si ese era su destino prefería mil veces que sobreviviera, aunque nos hizo mucho daño no merecía morir.

Por lo menos Aiko ya se había dormido de nuevo, se veía tan indefensa durmiendo, no sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar aquí, aunque esperaba que fuese poco.

**Tiempo después… **(un día miércoles)

Saldría mañana del hospital, eso me alegraba, estar aquí por tres semanas no me hacía mucha gracia, Gaara- kun tuvo que postergar la boda, me regaló un añillo precioso, era de oro, tenía la forma del símbolo de Konoha y en medio una perla. Lo bueno es que me casaría el sábado, Sakura, Ino, Hanabi, mis amigos se encargarían de los preparativos. Se preguntarán ¿qué pasó con Matsuri? Bueno ella… quedó en silla de ruedas y también le darían de alta mañana, Gaara- kun fue a verla, salió hace un rato y estoy con Aiko mi preciosa Aiko n.n

**Con Gaara:**

"_Estaba en la sala donde estaba Matsuri, mi pesadilla, bueno en realidad ya no lo era. Se encontraba con una enfermera, no habían notado mi presencia"._

**Matsuri: **Gaara – _"me dijo sorprendida, la enfermera se retiró dejándonos solos"._

**Gaara:** Hola – _"hablé cortante"._

**Matsuri:** ¿Cómo estás? – _"me preguntó cortes"._

**Gaara:** bien – _"pronuncie serio"._

**Matsuri:** Hinata y la bebé ¿están bien? – _"esto parece un interrogatorio"_

**Gaara:** si, ellas están en perfectas condiciones – _"formulé con el mismo tono serio"._

**Matsuri:** Gaara… yo… me arrepiento tanto por lo que hice – _"comenzó a llorar"_ – se que lo que… hice fue… horrible, pero… quedar así – _"señaló sus piernas"_ – me hizo… pensar en… todo lo que hice en mi vida… no creo que lleguen a perdonarme tú Gaara o Hinata o Hiashi, pero… lo lamento tanto… – _"si estaba actuando le salía bien, pero era sincera, por primera vez su mirada era de arrepentimiento"._

**Gaara:** _"me acerqué a ella y puse mi mano en su hombro" _– no te preocupes, te perdonó, pero espero que no vuelva a suceder – _"me miró aun con lágrimas en los ojos"_.

**Matsuri:** gracias, espero hablar con Hinata y no te preocupes jamás volverás a verme – _"alce una ceja _(inexistente)_" –_ verás mañana vendrá Sachi un familiar mío y me iré de aquí – _"me informó"._

**Gaara:** ya veo – _"estaremos tranquilos, aunque en su estado no creo que pueda hacernos daño"._

**Luego de eso Gaara fue con Hinata…**

Entró mi Gaara- kun con una cara de ¿?, no sabría cómo explicarlo, parecía traer noticias, se sentó en la camilla, me miró fijo y me habló.

**Gaara: **hablé con Matsuri – _"articulé con tono frío"._

**Hinata:**¿Cómo está?, ¿qué te dijo? – me daba mucha curiosidad su estado.

**Gaara:**ella está bien, en lo que puede, no volverá a caminar, me pidió perdón por lo que había hecho – _"le conté ella me miró dudosa"._

**Hinata:**y tú ¿Qué le dijiste? – sabía que iba a ser frio con ella, pero no se lo merecía, en su estado ella ya estaba pagando lo que había hecho.

**Gaara:** la perdoné, y quiere hablar mañana contigo, porque se irá y no piensa regresar – _"le informé"_

**Hinata:** bueno si quiere pedirme perdón por lo ocurrido no tiene que hacerlo, yo ya la perdoné – _"siempre tan buena"._

**Al día siguiente…**

Hinata se encontraba a las afueras del hospital esperando a Matsuri, Gaara estaba a su lado con la pequeña Aiko en sus brazos, quien estaba despierta y miraba a su padre con una ¿sonrisa? Matsuri salió acompañada de un joven alto de cabello castaño, ojos del mismo color y piel bronceada, parecía serio.

**Matsuri: **Hinata veo que Gaara te dijo que quería hablar contigo – pronunció algo ¿contenta?

**Hinata:** se que vas a decirme y no te preocupes – me agaché para quedar frente a ella (quien estaba en silla de ruedas) – te perdono, no te preocupes por nada – ella me miró extrañada.

**Matsuri:** ¿por qué me perdonas tan fácilmente? – me dijo confundida.

**Hinata:** porque creo que es mejor así, no debes atormentarte pensando que te odio, porque no es así – de pronto sentí como me abrazó y comenzó a llorar.

**Matsuri:** gracias… gracias por ser tan… buena y amable conmigo…, no me lo merezco – pronunció desaciendo el abrazo.

**Hinata:** Gaara- kun me dijo que te vas – ella asintió - ¿por qué no te quedas a la boda? – pregunté, ella me miró seria.

**Matsuri:** tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer y mi presencia no será buena, prefiero que las cosas sean de este modo, gracias por todo Hinata – articuló limpiándose las lágrimas.

**Hinata:** adiós Matsuri, cuídate mucho – la abracé y ella correspondió el abrazo.

**Matsuri:** adiós Hinata, adiós Gaara – Gaara- kun estrechó su mano.

**Gaara:** adiós Matsuri, cuídate – _"la besé en la mejilla, para que no sintiera que la odiaba, aunque no la odiaba, solo le agradecía porque después de todo ella me unió más a Hinata"._

**Matsuri:** ¿puedo darle un beso? – me preguntó refiriéndose a Aiko, yo asentí – adiós pequeña Aiko – besó su frente y mi niña rió.

Luego de eso Matsuri y Sachi se fueron, Hinata y Gaara volvieron a la casa Hyuuga.

**El día sábado llegó…**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto arreglándome para ir a la iglesia, bueno en realidad Sakura- chan e Ino- chan estaban ayudándome, aunque más discutían por quien iba a ser la madrina, aunque yo había elegido a Ino para ser mi madrina de bodas y a Sakura para ser la madrina de Aiko, que por cierto estaba con Hanabi sentada en mi cama.

**Sakura: **yo no entiendo como la eliges a ella para que sea la madrina – me reprocho mi amiga.

**Ino:** eso lo dices de pura envidia frente de marquesina – otra vez no T-T.

**Sakura:** cállate INO-PUERCA – siempre es lo mismo con ellas (suspiro).

**Hinata:** podrían dejar de discutir ¡por favor!, Ino- chan, tú serás Mi madrina de bodas y tú, Sakura- chan serás la madrina de Aiko ¿Cuál es el problema? – mi voz sonó alterada ¿y cómo no estarlo?

**Hanabi:** Hina- _onee-chan _tiene razón, ya dejen la discusión, no es el momento, ni el lugar – gracias Hanabi n.n

**Ino y Sakura:**lo sentimos Hina- chan – se disculparon ambas.

**Hinata:**está bien, listo – anuncié – ¿cómo me veo? – pregunté volteándome para que las chicas me vieran.

**Hanabi, Sakura e Ino:**hermosísima – n.n

**Ino:**¿por qué no te maquillas un poco? – me preguntó insistente.

**Hanabi:** Ino- chan sabes que a Hinata no le gusta maquillarse – formuló mi hermana, ella tenía razón.

**Sakura:** eso es verdad, a Hinata no le gusta maquillarse – me defendió.

**Ino:** pero solo por hoy – claro ella ya estaba lista y maquillada hasta más no poder jejejeje

**Hinata:** está bien, pero solo un poquito – accedía aunque Sakura me maquilló.

**Hanabi:** ¿ya están listas?, porque Gaara- kun debe estar esperando en la iglesia – con ese comentario tanto Sakura como Ino partieron en el auto de Sai.

**Hinata:** ¿y tú? – pregunté a mi hermanita, quien aun tenía a Aiko en brazos.

**Hanabi:** yo me iré contigo y mi _otousan_ – me informó.

Luego de eso nos fuimos en el auto de mi padre a la iglesia, Hanabi iba sentada atrás junto conmigo y mi padre y Aiko descansaba en mis brazos.

**En la iglesia…**

"_Estaba esperando afuera de la iglesia, mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, me voy a casar con la mujer que amo, no lo creo, pero hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos y eso ha hecho que nos amemos más"._

**Kankuro: **oye hermanito, yo creo que la novia te va a dejar plantado jejejeje – _"lo que me faltaba el chistosito de mi hermano" – _¡aaaauuuuch! – _"Temari lo golpeo en la cabeza"_ - ¿por qué hiciste eso?

**Temari:** porque eres un burro, por eso – _"bueno mi hermana tiene ese tipo de comportamientos con él" _– ¡como se te ocurre decirle semejante estupidez a Gaara! – _"se lo llevó de una oreja adentro de la iglesia"._

**Shikamaru:** pero que mujer tan problemática – _"pronunció el esposo de Temari"._

**Ayame:** no lo es papá, además el tío Kankuro se lo merece, nos vemos tío Gaara – _"habló la hija de ambos, mientras entraban"._

**Sasori:** ¿nervioso? – _"preguntó poniéndome la mano en mi hombro derecho"._

**Deidara:** Sasori, ¿Qué preguntas son esas?, claro que está nervioso, porque si la novia no llega… - _"lo interrumpí"._

**Gaara:** ¡¿Cómo no voy a estar nervioso si no dejan de decir que MI Hina me dejará plantado?! – _"hablé exaltado"._

**Deidara:** oye Sasori ¿no ves que la novia viene llegando? – _"volteé mi rostro en la misma dirección que Sasori y ahí estaba el auto de Hiashi"._

**Minutos más tarde…**

Se encontraban todos dentro de la iglesia, mirando hacia la entrada de ésta, donde venía Hinata tomada del brazo de su padre. Traía puesto un vestido celeste de cuello cuadrado con mangas cortas, se ajustaba a la cintura y caía de forma suelta, su velo era laaaargo y quien lo llevaba sujeto por detrás (niña de las flores) era Ayame.

Me encontraba al lado de mi padre, todos mis amigos y conocidos me miraban, podía sentir que mis mejillas ardían, caminaba al compas de la música, podía ver a Gaara- kun con su traje negro, se veía tan hermoso, mi mirada se cruzó con la suya, no me di cuenta cuando ya estaba frente al sacerdote y a él, mi _otousan _le habló a Gaara- kun después de que yo soltara su brazo.

**Hiashi:** cuídala mucho – le pidió

**Gaara:** no hace falta que lo digas Hiashi – _"yo la cuidaré con mi vida"._

**Hiashi:** así parece – dicho esto mi padre fue a sentarse al lado de Hanabi.

**Gaara:** te ves bellísima mi Hinata _Hime _– _"aunque esa palabra era opacada por la belleza de mi Hime"_.

**Hinata:** G-gracias – me sonrojé

**Padre Sarutobi:** ¿comenzamos? – preguntó mirándonos.

**Gaara y Hinata:** sí – pronunciamos al unísono.

Después de unos minutos de que el sacerdote hablara llegó el momento de la pregunta crucial.

**Padre Sarutobi: **Señor Sabaku no Gaara, ¿acepta por esposa a la Señorita Hyuuga Hinata?

**Gaara:** SÍ, acepto – _"ni loco digo que no"_.

**Padre Sarutobi:** y usted Señorita Hyuuga Hinata ¿acepta por esposo al Señor Sabaku no Gaara?

**Hinata:** SÍ, acepto – después de lo que hemos pasado decir que no era una locura.

**Padre Sarutobi:** los anillos por favor – pidió. Seguido de esto tanto Gaara como Hinata colocaron los anillos en el dedo del otro – bueno, los declaro… marido y mujer – Gaara y Hinata lo miraron – puede besar a la novia.

Dicho esto Hinata y Gaara se besaron con amor y fervor, en la iglesia se escucharon los aplausos, felicitaciones y gritos ¡vivan los novios! ¡Que sean felices! ¡Están esperando la luna de miel! (gritó Naruto).

Luego de salir de la iglesia todos fueron a la casa Hyuuga para celebrar en la fiesta todos comieron torta, bailaron y tomaron (algunos).

Hinata y Gaara se quedaron hasta no muy tarde ya que Aiko debía dormir (excusa), llegaron a la casa de Gaara (sus hermanos se quedaron en un hotel), bueno se preguntaran cuales eran los arreglos que Gaara debía hacer, pues le hizo un cuarto a su Aiko _Hime_.

Entramos a su casa, bueno ahora nuestra casa, uno de los cuartos estaba pintado de color pastel, y en él había una cuna, juguetes, etc.

**Hinata: **¿este cuarto…? – pregunté con curiosidad

**Gaara:** es para nuestra Aiko – _"obviamente"_ – ¿creías que era para ti? – _"bromeé"_

**Hinata:** claro que no – susurré ya que mi niña se había dormido – no hables fuerte, puedes despertarla – le advertí seria mientras la depositaba en la cunita.

**Gaara:** y ¿ahora? – _"susurré tomándola por la cintura y besando su cuello"_ – ¿consumaremos nuestro matrimonio? – _"insinué"_.

**Hinata:** no lo sé, si usted quiere Sr. Sabaku no – le dije divertida mientras me cargaba a la habitación del frente que era la nuestra – pero procuremos no hacer ruido – le susurré al oído.

**Gaara:** está bien – _"le susurré para luego besarla"_.

**Hinata:** ¿Gaara- kun? – lo llamé.

**Gaara:** si mi Hina.

**Hinata:** ¿por qué no me abandonaste?, es decir, ¿por qué volviste a mí? – tenía mucha curiosidad, no tenía duda de que me amaba, pero me gustaba que me lo digiera.

**Gaara:** _"besé su cuello y le susurré al oído"_ – porque me enamoré de ti ¿y qué? – _"pronuncié para comenzar a quitarle el vestido"_.

Gaara-kun me quitó el vestido, nos besamos como nunca, es que esperar como diez meses para estar así de juntos, sentir sus besos, su cuerpo, todo de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo me hacía estremecer.

Gaara le quitó el vestido, dejándola en ropa interior, Hinata no se quedó atrás, se deshizo del esmoquin, la camisa y la corbata dejando el torso del pelirrojo desnudo, comenzando a besarlo con urgencia, el aguamarina la recostó en la cama (matrimonial) quitándole el brasier mientas la besaba, comenzó a descender hacia los pechos lamiéndolos, besándolos en tanto dos de los dedos de SU ESPOSO se introducían ella (su ropa interior estaba en el suelo) con movimientos de dentro fuera y describiendo círculos dentro de Hinata, quien se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir fuerte (no querían despertar a su hija), de repente de un movimiento Hinata quedó encima del pelirrojo, le quitó los pantalones dejándolo en bóxer y acaricio el miembro de Gaara por dentro de estos, el pelirrojo trataba de no gemir ante las caricias de SU MUJER, terminó por quitarle la ropa interior a Gaara, revelando su excitación, este volvió a quedar arriba de la peliazul, se acomodó entre las piernas de esta y la penetró de forma lenta, comenzando una danza de movimientos eróticos y sensuales por parte de ambos. Sudaban, jadeaban temblaban por el placer y gemían sus nombres. Las embestidas se hacían cada vez más rápidas y salvajes, pronto alcanzaron juntos el clímax, Gaara quedó al lado derecho de Hinata, atrayéndola hacia él.

**Hinata: **_ai shiteru _Gaara – articulé cansada.

**Gaara: **y yo a ti mi Hinata _Hime_ – _"la besé en los labios"._

Luego de esto ambos se quedaron dormidos, después de todo lo que pasaron, después de todos los años que se amaron secretamente, después de haber pasado por el infierno, por fin estaban juntos como marido y mujer, juntos para su pequeña Aiko, y así seguirían por toda la vida.

**********

**FIN**

**N/A:** bueno ya termine el décimo tercer y último capítulo, perdón por la espera, espero que les haya gustado aunque sé que me mataran por no darle la muerte que se debe a Matsuri, pero se merece una segunda oportunidad, aunque no se las llevó tan limpias después de todo n.n, T.T me da mucha pena terminar el fic ¡de veras! Pero no se preocupen al final de los comentarios está el Summary de mi próximo GaaHina, como regalo n.n

_Onee-chan: hermana_

_Otousan: padre_

_Hime: princesa_

_Ai shiteru: Te Amo_

Agradezco honesta, sincera y cariñosamente los reviews de (un repaso rápido xD):

**Tanuki sempai****: **gran admiradora del arte sexual xD agradezco tu apoyo ¡de veras! Gracias por leer mi fic.

**Junen grey****: **Agradezco tus reviews y el apoyo en este fic n.n

**Gaahina eterniti****:**Gracias por tu apoyo, tus reviews de todo corazón y sobre todo gracias por leer este fic n.n

**l****ayill:**muchísimas gracias por todo, espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Ajorca Calavera****: **Gracias por tu review n.n ¡de veras!

**Akasu Love Cristina****: **Gracias por tu review, gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar review y de leer, por todo gracias de verdad. ¡de veras!

**Love Sephiroth****:** Gracias por darte el tiempo de leer el fic y por tu apoyo ¡de veras! n.n te lo agradezco muchisisimisimo.

**adrifernan19****: **te agradezco el apoyo que me has dado y el tiempo que te das en leerlo, como ya he dicho antes sin ustedes yo no estaría en esto n.n. Arigato

**Ana -kouno'Gaahina's'****: **gracias por las sugerencias, espero que leas mis fics y que me des mas tu opinión n.n Gracias n.n

**Dark. Rishima: **gracias por darte el tiempo de leer esta historia y el apoyo que me has dado. Espero tu review Gracias por todo n.n

**el angel de la maldad****: **gracias por tu review ¡de veras! lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón n.n Arigato.

Agradezco a todos los que dejaron reviews en mi fic, los que leyeron la historia y a los que no también xD, ustedes me hacen querer mejorar y seguir escribiendo **repito: acepto críticas y sugerencias.**

**¿Mi gato es el Kazekage? : **¿Gaara convertido en gato?, ¿Cómo llegó a ocurrir?, Hinata se hará cargo de él, pero ella no sabe que su gato es el mismísimo Sabaku no Gaara.

**Nos vemos en otro fic**

**Adiosito n.n**


End file.
